Flesh Is Weak
by ReavansMask
Summary: Shepard has a bit of an, um, problem thanks to Cerberus. Various crew members help her out with it. A series of non-canonical one shots set in the Experiments universe. Please read note inside.
1. Samara

**So, regular readers may recall that back in Non-Elective Surgery, Shepard thought about being tempted by various female members of her crew. This is a series of highly NSFW one-shots exploring what could have happened if she had given in to those various temptations. I wrote it because 1) I like writing smut and 2) It gives me a chance to write some pairings I wouldn't get to do otherwise. It is non-canon with the rest of the Experiments stories**

**TL; DR: futa!Shepard hooks up with lots of female crew members. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Samara_

Samara sat in silence, regarding the stars. From them, all matter and thus all life had once come and long after she and her troubles were gone, the beauty of those stars would remain. It was a thought that comforted the Justicar and she focused on it, losing herself in their grandeur.

She was shaken from her meditations when, behind her, the door of the observation longue slid open. Every being had their own distinctive footfall and the Justicar's trained ear had little trouble picking out the booted steps of Commander Shepard as they approached.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," the Spectre asked, her voice more tentative than the Justicar was accustomed to. "You looked so peaceful sitting there."

"I was meditating," the ancient asari informed her. "But it is all right. I am available should you require any assistance."

"Actually," Shepard said hopefully, "It was your meditation that I was hoping to talk to you about. I'm wondering if you could teach me some basic techniques." She ran her hand through her bright red hair and sighed. "You might have noticed I've been under a bit of stress lately and it's making it hard to function sometimes."

Samara rose to her feet, turning to face the commander. It was hard not to react to her presence. The Justicar was magnificent, a statuesque beauty who's tight leather costume revealed as much as it hid and with Samara close enough to touch her, Shepard felt the stirrings of unwanted desire in her groin.

While she tried not to stare at the asari's chest, Samara spoke, seemingly unconcerned by their proximity. "Might this stress," she asked, "Have something to do with the persistent erections you have been trying to conceal?"

Shepard nearly swallowed her tongue. "I don't know what you're talking about," she sputtered, too flustered to think of anything cleaver to say.

"I believe that you do," the asari replied, her voice calm, as if she was discussing something so ordinary that it didn't merit any change in her usual serene tone. "It is true that you have dressed carefully so as to avoid drawing attention to them, but I am a very practiced observer and am quite familiar with the signs of sexual frustration."

The Spectre chewed on her lip nervously. This wasn't a subject she was even remotely comfortable with, but there was something about Samara's non-pulsed reaction that made it easier to talk about. Besides, lying hadn't done her any good. "Uh, yeah," she confessed after a deep breath, "Sexual frustration is right. I was hoping maybe you could show me some stuff to help me cope."

The asari's gaze met hers. "I could do so if you wish. However, these are difficult skills to master in the time we have available to us. I would be easier if I simply helped you to relieve the frustration directly."

The commander's green eyes went wide. "What exactly do you mean?", she asked, suspecting that she already knew the answer. "I mean, I thought Justicar's took vows not to…"

"We forsake our attachments, abjuring all of those things that could prevent us from carrying out our duties," Samara explained. "Right now, my duty is to aid you in completing your mission against the Collectors. Your current condition is an impediment to that."

Her current condition. Thanks to Samara, her current condition was as hard as it had even been, practically ripping a hole in her pants, but the Spectre held back, the idea of sex since her change hard for her to imagine. "You don't have to do that," she said apologetically.

"But I would like to. You are a very attractive woman, commander, and one who has helped both me and many others in your crew to prepare ourselves for the battle ahead. Allow me to help you to prepare as well."

The older asari reached out, her hand brushing back Shepard's red hair and caressing her freckled cheek. In truth, she realized that was very much hoping the Spectre agreed to this. It had been far too long since her duties had allowed her this sort of pleasure.

"But my… condition…" the commander protested weakly, unable to believe that anyone could want her the way she was.

"Is of no concern," Samara assured her. "I have lived a thousand years, Shepard, and seen many things. This barely registers as strange."

With that, the asari pulled Shepard to her, wrapping her up in her arms and pressing their lips together. The commander groaned at the contact, her clothed erection straining against the Justicar's body. Samara was right. She needed this. Maybe someday, she could find a way back to Liara and figure out how to explain her condition to the innocent archeologist, but right now, she had to get her head straight.

Samara wasted no time, efficiently unfastening the commander's shirt and bra and tossing them on the floor. "Wait," Shepard managed to protest, "One thing first." She opened a connection on her omni-tool. "EDI," she ordered, "Seal the starboard observation lounge and disable the cameras there."

"Commander," the AI asked, "Is there something going on there that I should be aware of?"

"Just do it." Her rushed words turned into a low groan as Samara took one of her hardening nipples between her thumb and forefinger and the commander bit back a cry as Samara pressed down, rolling the tip between her fingers.

"Very well, Shepard."

The asari smiled as she stroked Shepard's breasts. "I have never been with a human woman before," she remarked, "But it is astonishing how similar we are."

Gently but firmly, she guided Shepard back to the couch, sitting her down there before pulling off her pants. Beneath them, the commander wore a pair of black boxers and Samara could see the hard cock tucked inside them straining for release. When she reached out to touch it however, the commander pulled away slightly, still tentative. "How did this happen?", the Justicar asked curiously. "I take it by your reactions that you were not born with this appendage."

"No," Shepard confessed. "It was Cerberus. They wanted to breed me. I can't… I won't let them use me that way."

"Well, have no fear, Commander," Samara reassured her, "That will not be a concern with our coupling."

At her words, Shepard finally begun to relax, allowing Samara to continue. The asari pulled down her boxers and her cock sprang forth, its impressive length standing erect in the cool air of the observation deck. Samara wrapped her hand around it, and as it throbbed against her palm, she started to stroke up and down the shaft.

A strangled gasp escaped the commander's throat as Samara rubbed her. None of her own tentative touches had felt anywhere near as good as the Justicar's skilled hand, and after months of sexual deprivation, she felt nearly ready to burst at the stimulation.

As the commander's neck arched and her abs tightened, Samara felt a surge of pride run through her. Despite the way she had lived for the last few centuries, she still enjoyed the feeling of bringing pleasure to someone she cared for, and from the way Shepard was reacting, her craving was truly desperate. The Justicar brushed the pad of her thumb over the head of her new lover's cock and finding it slick with her pre-cum, she used the fluid to ease her motions.

With every swipe of Samara's thumb, Shepard bucked into the asari's hand. This felt so very good that her discomfort was being pushed aside, replaced with simple, needed pleasure. She had been so long without that she couldn't hold off much longer, even if she wanted to. As she spiraled toward the point of no return, all she could manage was a brief warning. "Fuck, Samara," she groaned, "I'm gonna…"

"Please do," the asari replied affectionately. "Come for me, commander."

Her hand sped up, flying up and down Shepard's cock, and seconds later, she did as the Justicar wished. Her whole body went rigid, the climax seeming to shoot straight down her spine and into her groin, her cock pumping desperately into the asari's hand. Over and over, she thrust her hips, her release spilling all over Samara's blue hand and running down her wrist. Her lover didn't seem to mind though, continuing to stroke the slippery organ until Shepard at last went still beneath her.

As the Spectre slumped into the couch, gasping with relief, Samara brought her hand to her mouth, tasting the flavor of her lover's fluids. They were a bit salty, but not unpleasant, and Shepard's eyes widened as the asari's tongue working over every inch of her skin, cleaning it off. She felt her cock twitch at the sight, and looking down, she realized to her shock that she was still erect. Samara noticed it too, and with a smile she observed, "It seems my work is not yet finished."

Shepard took a deep breath. Though she was still hard, she felt some semblance of her self-control returning. She had always prided herself on being a thoughtful lover and now would be no exception. "I can wait," she told the Justicar, "Let me take care of you first."

Samara felt a pulse of wetness hit her azure. While she was content to focus on Shepard if that was what the commander needed, she couldn't deny how turned on she was and how long it had been since she had had anything but her own hand for release.

"I would like that very much," she admitted, and reaching behind her back, she unfastened her bodysuit, and peeled it off of her shoulders. Shepard took hold of the red leather and slid it the rest of the way down, staring up with undisguised lust as the matriarch's body was revealed. Asari may have looked somewhat like human women, but they certainly didn't age like them. Samara's large breasts were still remarkably perky and her muscled legs and abs were impressively firm. The commander reached up and slid down the plain, white underwear that was the last thing Samara wore and begun planting kisses on the smooth, scaled skin of her legs.

From above her, the seated commander could smell Samara's arousal, a thick, rich flavor, and she flicked her tongue up, eager for a taste. When Shepard's mouth connected with her azure, Samara exhaled sharply. The commander was clearly no beginner at this and her wet tongue felt heavenly as it worked inside her. The asari reached down, her hands tangling in the exotic curls of red hair atop Shepard's head as she tried to steady her increasingly wobbly knees.

After a few strokes inside the asari's azure, Shepard moved upwards, capturing her lover's prominent clit between her lips. The little bud was rock hard and the Spectre purred around it, pleased with her discovery. It was good to know that Samara wasn't doing this just for her, that the asari wanted more than just to help her with the mission. She suckled on the bud and as she did, she brought two fingers up to her azure, sliding them past the ring of muscle and stroking the Justicar's inner walls. Samara's body gripped down around the Spectre's hand, and she murmured with desire, sending pleasant vibrations through her lover's clit. Between her legs, her cock was pulsing at the thought of being buried in that heat, but she would make herself wait until Samara had come first.

Samara rocked her hips against Shepard's mouth. The way strong fingers pressed against her inner walls every time her clit was licked was delicious, and as the Spectre set up an smooth rhythm, she could feel her deprived body starting to move towards climax. "Yes, commander," she praised her lover, stroking her gorgeous hair, "That's good. More. More fingers."

Shepard smiled at the need in Samara's voice, adding a third finger to the asari's tight azure. Once it was safely inside, she abandoned her slow strokes, fucking Samara on her hand even as she resumed licking her swollen clit. She could feel her lover starting to come undone, and it only took a few more hard thrusts before she shuddered above her, unexpectedly calling out the Spectre's name as she came.

Samara's knees shook from the force of her release, and when she looked down to see Shepard kissing the tips of her wet fingers, they nearly buckled. The commander's cock was incredible stiff beneath her and she didn't want to wait a second longer to have it inside of her. With one hand, she gripped the rigid shaft and lowered herself down into Shepard's lap. Her azure was soaking wet, and in a single thrust, Shepard was able to bury herself inside.

As the Justicar gripped down around her, Shepard took a moment to steady herself. Samara's hand had felt wonderful, but it couldn't compare to the feeling of being surrounded by that tight, slippery heat and she was afraid she'd come again before she got to enjoy it. Holding her cock still, she instead buried her face in the asari's impressive cleavage, licking and sucking the soft tits in front of her while her hands caressed her lover's firm ass.

Samara wrapped her arms around her commander, enjoying the attention being paid to the rest of her body but unable to stop her hips from moving. Her first climax had only made her hotter and she needed to be fucked hard. Shepard could sense it, and as she began to take the asari, Samara felt a desire to meld starting to grow in her mind. She hadn't been sure she would want to make such an intimate connection, but as Shepard's thumb found her clit and began stroking it, she made her decision. The commander was a woman she cared for, and she trusted her enough to share her pleasure with her.

Pleasuring Samara was helping to keep Shepard's mind off of her own need to come again, but as the asari somehow tightened her azure around her shaft, the tactic was starting to fail the commander. There was something amazingly hot about the sight of the matriarch, still clad in her headdress, her face contorted with pleasure as she rode Shepard and with each thrust, she could feel a little more of her self-control slip away.

"God, Samara," she groaned, her fingers tightening around the asari's hips, "You're so good and hot around me. Not sure how long I can…"

"I know." The asari pushed down hard, taking the commander as deeply as she could. "Will you join with me, Shepard?"

Shepard hesitated for a second, but when she saw the blackness filling the Justicar's eyes, she nodded in ascent. Her mind relaxed itself and she felt the asari's thoughts become one with her own. The flood of extra sensation was overwhelming. The feel of being filled by her cock, of her wet mouth on Samara's tits, of their skin pressed together were pulling her over an edge she had already been teetering on. She began to thrust as hard and fast as she could, and as she felt herself start to explode, she pushed as deep as she could go, once, twice, and then she was coming, groaning out, "Samara," as she did. Above her, the Justicar screamed, "Goddess, yes, fill me," and crashed after her, her body spasming around the Spectre's cock as she came.

Shepard felt Samara's pleasure spill over into her own mind and it prolonged her climax, drawing it out across a timeless interval. She spurted again and again into the asari's azure, coming until she felt like she had nothing more to give her lover even as Samara's release leaked out, soaking the red hair between Shepard's legs. When at last she felt empty, she slumped over, resting her head against the Justicar's ample chest, just enjoying the sound of her breath and feeling more at peace than she had in quite some time. Next time, if there was a next time, she hoped she could last a little longer, but right now, she felt like this had been what not just she but her new lover had needed.


	2. Kasumi

_Kasumi_

Shepard couldn't take it anymore. For weeks, she'd been trying to fight back the urges, but after the _Normandy_'s latest trip to Ilium, they'd become too much to bear. Seeing Liara again had been the last straw. The commander couldn't bring herself to tell the asari what Cerberus had done to her, but after seeing her old lover, she needed some kind of relief or else she worried that she might explode.

Unfortunately, every time she'd tried to touch herself since her resurrection, her disgust had gotten in the way. After she'd pull off her pants, the reminder of the way Cerberus was trying to use her had left the Spectre unable to make more than a few half-hearted strokes before giving up in growing frustration.

Hence the liquor. As she slammed down her third shot of whisky, the commander could feel a pleasant warmth spreading through her limbs and she hoped that it would take the edge off enough for her to do what she had to.

Setting down the empty shot glass, she stripped off her clothes, her shirt, bra, pants, and underwear forming a small pile on the floor of her cabin and from beneath them, her cock popped up, already semi-hard with anticipation. That was hardly a surprise. These days, it felt like she always had at least half an erection, the pent-up frustration making it harder and harder for her to do her job.

Settling into the mattress, the Spectre started running her hands over her breasts, tweaking the nipples towards hardness. She hoped that easing into things with a familiar pleasure would help, but when she wrapped her hand around the hot flesh of her shaft, a twinge of disgust ran through her. The thing between her legs was so insistent that touching it only served to remind her of how helpless it made her feel.

Deciding she'd be better off not looking at what she was doing, Shepard closed her eyes, trying to think of better times. The first thing that came to mind was Liara. Shepard throbbed as she remembered the way the asari had looked the night after the Battle of the Citadel, writhing in pleasure as the commander ate her out, crying out her name, and she felt her heart skip a beat at the memory.

She pushed it aside. There was too much emotion there, too many unresolved feelings for it be what she needed right now, and she wracked her brain for something else to focus on. Jessica Duvall. That had been a good night. She'd met the slim blonde on shore leave in London, and by the next evening, she'd had her pressed up against the mirror in a motel room, squealing happily as Shepard's fingers thrust into her from behind. God, the woman had been adorable when she was coming and at the memory, a groan slipped out of her mouth, her body starting to enjoy the pleasure she was giving it without concentrating on the unsavory details of the present.

* * *

Kasumi's eyes were wide as she watched the commander jerking herself off. The thief had been sure something was wrong with Shepard. The tension in her bearings, the way she would sometimes stare at the female crew and then turn away guiltily, the awkward exchange she'd had with Liara on Ilium: all of it pointed to something being off, but never in million years would Kasumi have guessed what it was.

Not that she was disappointed with her discovery. If there were two things Kasumi loved, they were a good secret and being able to watch. Looking at the powerful Spectre as she played with herself, able to run her eyes over every inch of Shepard's fantastic body without her being aware of it was enough to make the thief's clit throb, and she slipped a hand between her legs, petting her clothed sex lazily.

She exhaled softly at the contact, but she kept her strokes slow, focusing on watching Shepard instead of giving herself a quick orgasm. The commander's motions by contrast were tentative, her hand moving uneasily up and down her shaft, and Kasumi found herself wondering how much experience she had with what she was doing.

* * *

Shepard could feel herself getting close, a pressure building in her shaft that she was desperate to release. A part of her wanted that, needed it even, but just as she was approaching the point of no return, her brain managed to spoil things once more. She let her eyes slip open for an instant, and the sight of her cock, harder than it had even been, pulsing in front of her, yanked her out of the moment, and she felt her climax slipping away from her. With a scream, she grabbed her shot glass and flung it against the wall, the glass raining down on her dresser as she clutched her forehead angrily. Panting with frustration, she was about to descend into a stew of self-pity, but before she could, she nearly jumped out of her skin instead. In front of her, a tell-tale heat shimmer appeared and a second later, the familiar form of Kasumi Goto materialized.

"Hey there, Shep," the thief said casually, as if appearing in the middle of your commanding officer's failure to masturbate was the most normal thing in the galaxy.

"Kasumi!", she yelled as she covered her crotch with her hands, anger temporarily overcoming her shame. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Figured you had a secret," Kasumi replied. "I was curious what it was."

Shepard's head felt like it was about to burst. Between rage and frustration, shock and confusion, she couldn't figure out what to say next, finally settling on, "You can't fucking do that! Hiding in people's rooms and spying on them isn't okay!"

The thief seemed unperturbed. "It seems perfectly normal to me. I never understood why more people don't do it."

"Well, they don't," she snapped. "Now get out." Later, she resolved, they would have a lengthier conversation about privacy, but this was hardly the time.

Kasumi gave her one of those enigmatic looks that Shepard had become very familiar with over the last few weeks. "If you're really so upset about me being here," she offered with a shrug, "I could make it up to you."

The commander was confused. "Make it up to me?"

"Sure. It seems like you've got a problem. I could help with it."

"Help? How exactly would you do that?", Shepard asked tentatively.

"You worry too much, Shep," the thief replied, a sly smile covering her half-concealed face. "Just lie back and let me take care of the rest." While Shepard's brain tried not to explode at that thought, Kasumi's voice dropped a sultry octave and she added, "Normally, I prefer watching, but since you seem to have a problem with that, I'll just have to think of something else fun to do."

Shepard wasn't sure this was a good idea. Kasumi seemed half crazy and the commander wasn't certain where she planned to take things next. And yet, desperate times called for desperate measures and after her latest failure to take care of herself, Shepard really was desperate. Besides, she couldn't deny that, in spite of her odd behavior, the slinky thief was quite sexy and a part of her not only needed Kasumi to do something for her, it wanted it as well.

As Shepard reclined onto the bed and did her best to relax, Kasumi pulled back her hood. Her face was as lovely as Shepard had imagined: delicate Asian features framing blue eyes, topped by short, dark hair with highlights the same color as the purple stripe on her full lips, lips which the commander couldn't help but notice Kasumi was running her small tongue over suggestively.

"Move your hands, Commander," the thief instructed, and Shepard realized she was still covering her groin. Tentatively, she complied, and when she did, she realized that the erection that had flagged earlier was coming back with a vengeance.

Kasumi noticed it too, crawling down onto the bed in front of the commander and inspecting the pulsing organ. "This is incredible," she observed, cocking her head curiously. "No body mod place I know of could make something like this."

"It was Cerberus," Shepard managed to force out. Kasumi was brushing a gloved finger over the shaft, and even the light contact of leather on her sensitive skin was making it hard to form words.

"Hmm, well, they do good work." Kasumi's tongue darted out, flicking over the head and picking up a salty little drop of the pre-come gathered there. "Tasty too," she declared cheerfully, and before Shepard could think of a way to respond to that, the thief sucked the whole tip of her cock in-between her full lips. Shepard shivered with pleasure and without meaning to, she pushed her hips upward, trying to get more of her length inside Kasumi's wonderful mouth.

Instead, the thief pulled back, letting Shepard slip out from between her lips. "Be patient, Commander," she laughed. "There's no need to rush this."

"Please, Kasumi," she panted, "Don't tease me."

"I'll do my best," the thief replied with a little pout, "But you really should try to enjoy yourself." Her hand returned to Shepard's cock, this time wrapping tightly around the shaft. She started to stroke the Spectre, the smooth leather of her glove gliding easily up and down over her skin. Shepard groaned and Kasumi's tongue joined in, starting to lap around the crown of her cock.

Shepard gasped sharply, her hands clutching at the sheets in a desperate effort to fight back the urge to grab Kasumi's head and simply thrust into her mouth. She couldn't, however, stop herself from whimpering. She'd been frustrated enough when this all began, but between her failed attempt at masturbation and the thief's slow pace, she was ready to do almost anything to come.

As Shepard writhed beneath her, Kasumi decided to take pity on her commander. It was delicious to feel her need, but actually driving the woman insane might be a bit too much. Reaching up, she ran her hands over Shepard's nicely toned abs while her mouth kissed its way up the tip of her commander's cock. It vibrated beneath her lips and she parted them, swallowing the spit-slicked organ once more.

As Kasumi took her inside, Shepard exhaled. She didn't have the release she craved yet, but it soothed the ache in her sex just to be engulfed by that warmth, and she tried to relax and trust her benefactor. One of Kasumi's gloved hands wrapped back around the base of the shaft and as she licked the tip in her mouth, Shepard didn't know if she could hold out for long.

Kasumi seemed uninterested in helping her to do so. Her hand started pumping the shaft and the combination of sensations was too good. Unlike when she had been touching herself, Shepard couldn't think of anything else, just the pleasure she was being given. The thief looked up at her, a coy expression in her light eyes, and when she gave a hard little suck on the tip of her commander's cock, that was it. The climax that had been pent up inside her for so long exploded out, and her cock strained as it released what felt like an endless amount of come into Kasumi's mouth. At first, the thief seemed happy to swallow it down, continuing to suck on the increasingly sensitive head, but at last the flood was too much for her. She pulled back, and further splashes painted her lips and cheek while still more spilled down onto her gloved hand, a sight that Shepard found sexier than she would have imagined.

"That was quite the back-up you had there commander," Kasumi laughed, looking down as a final few drops ran off of Shepard's shaft and into the small patch of red hair at its base.

"Yeah, sorry about that," the commander sighed happily. "I did make a bit of a mess."

"No problem," Kasumi replied, brushing the sticky fluid off of her face before peeling off her gloves. "Just so long as we're even, I'm fine." Suddenly, though, she looked down and her brows furrowed with surprise. "Shep, you don't seem to be going soft."

Shepard's eyes followed Kasumi's. "Jesus," she groaned as she realized the thief was right, "Just what did they do to me?"

Kasumi shrugged. "I don't know but I guess it'll take a bit more work to fix it."

A flush of shame returned to the commander's face. "I can't ask you to do that again."

"I wasn't offering to. You'll have to finish yourself up." Kasumi winked at her. "I could stick around to watch though."

"Why would I want that?", Shepard asked once again unable to fathom what the other woman was thinking.

"Because if you do, I'll give you a little visual aid." Normally, the thief found it more fun if the people she was watching didn't know she was there, but sometimes you had to give a little something back in order to get what you wanted. "Fair's fair, right?"

Taking Shepard's widening eyes as a "Yes," Kasumi pulled the zipper of her jumpsuit down nearly to her navel, exposing a considerable amount of the bare skin underneath. The thief started to run a slim finger over the inner curve of her breast and Shepard could feel a pull of fresh need in her cock at the sight. Strange though she might be, Kasumi had a hell of a body, and as the Spectre wrapped her fist around her still slippery cock, the sight of the sexy thief touching herself proved more inspiring than any mere memory.

As Shepard started pumping her erection, Kasumi could feel heat spreading through her nether regions. She'd enjoyed toying with the Spectre, but now, the sight in front of her was putting her in dire need of some release of her own. One hand snaked down beneath the tight fabric of her suit and as she let out a small moan, she could hear Shepard's breath hitch in response. With a practiced touch, she dipped two fingers inside her needy pussy, gathering up the wetness there and running it over the shaft of her clit.

At the sight of Kasumi fingering herself, Shepard could feel another climax building. Her cock was more sensitive than ever after her first release, and having this show to look at kept her out of her own head while she stroked herself, letting her focus instead on the gorgeous woman in front of her. Kasumi had pulled her suit all the way down by then and pushed aside her silky purple underwear, giving Shepard an incredible view as one hand rubbed circles on her hard clit while the other toyed with an erect nipple.

The Spectre bit her lip, trying to stifle a cry, and Kasumi grinned devilishly. "Enjoying yourself, Shep?", she asked, her voice superficially playful but filled with need.

"God, yes," she admitted, stroking herself faster. "You look fucking hot like that. Those tits, that body, I…" She didn't manage to finish her thought. With a groan of pleasure, she fell over the edge. Her first climax had taken the edge off of her need, but the feeling of relief was still incredible, pulse after pulse of pleasure running through her cock as she came once more.

Watching Shepard's eyes stay locked on her body even as she spilled out all over her own hand, the thief let go as well. Her hips bucked, pressing her clit hard against her fingers, her fluids dripping out onto her panties and inner thighs as she came along with the commander. The sound of Kasumi crying out softly and the way her body arched as she peaked only prolonged Shepard's orgasm, and by the time the redhead felt like she was finally empty, her hand and the nearby sheets were soaked with her release.

From across the cabin, Kasumi kept smiling that coy little smile of hers, and after giving her nipple a final pinch, she pulled up her suit back up, picked up her gloves, and replaced her hood over her face. "So long, Shep," she grinned, "It's been fun," and while the Spectre was still trying to find her breath, she disappeared, becoming nothing more than a heat shimmer moving towards the door of her cabin.

Wiping her hand clean on the sheet, Shepard slumped back on her bed, unsure of quite what to feel. That had been maybe the weirdest sexual experience of her life, but as she looked down at her softening dick, she couldn't deny that Kasumi had been a great help to her. She had found release without the world ending and she felt confidant that in the future, she could now at least take care of herself if she had to. For the time being, that was enough.

* * *

**So, between her behavior at the party and her general oddness, I liked the idea that Kasumi might be a bit weird in the bedroom. Let me know if you thought it worked well and thanks for reading.**


	3. Aria

_Aria_

Tonight was really a new low for Commander Shepard. She'd been wrestling with her frustrations for months, but tonight was the night they'd nearly pinned her. Sitting on the couch next to Morinth, looking into the asari's predatory eyes as she promised pleasures beyond imagining, her self-control had been hanging on by its fingernails. Even knowing what the Ardat-Yakshi was, the craving for some kind of release had nearly overwhelmed Shepard before Samara could arrive to deal with her daughter.

Even with Morinth dead, the commander was still feeling the effects of her aborted seduction. Her nerves were frayed, her cock was hard, and she badly needed to find a way to blot everything out for a little while. She wasn't sure that going to Afterlife and downing brandy while a pretty young asari shook her ass on the stage in front of her was the best way to do that, but it was all she had. The thought of being alone again, of twisting and turning in her empty bed while her arousal left her unable to sleep, was too much to bear.

The dancer on stage slunk seductively out of her top, exposing firm blue breasts topped by small, purple nipples as she pinched them between her fingertips, the Spectre felt her erection strain uncomfortably against her pants. Though hardly innocent, the dancer had a fresh-faced quality that made her think of Liara, and the reminder of the woman she loved was only making her frustration worse.

With a disgusted snort, Shepard swallowed down the last of her drink. She'd always had an active libido, but now, she couldn't even enjoy looking without being reminded of the thing Cerberus put between her legs. Turning away from the show, she made her way back over to the bar. "Another brandy," she told the bartender, but the batarian shook his head.

"You're cut off," he told her.

"Cut off?", she snarled. "I've had three drinks. I'm a marine, not some fucking school girl. Give me another brandy!"

She got up in his face and though she could see his four eyes blinking nervously at her presence, the bartender stood his ground. "Hey, it's not my call. You don't like it, you can take it up with Aria. She's the one who told me to cut you off."

"Aria? Since when does she…." She stopped herself with an exasperated wave of her hand. There was no way this minion knew why Aria did anything. "Never mind. I'll ask her myself."

* * *

The guards she brushed past seemed to be expecting her, and when the commander stormed into Aria's private box, the old asari barely raised an eyebrow at her appearance.

"Shepard," she asked dryly, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You tell me," she snapped, not remotely in the mood for Aria's games that night. "Are my credits not good here anymore? Did you really think I couldn't handle another drink?"

"It's not the booze I'm worried about," pirate retorted blithely. "You reek of self-pity." She paused, turning away to look out at Omega through the one-way glass. "You know, my men found the thing you killed tonight. Did she crawl inside your head and make you feel bad about yourself?" Shepard looked away, not inclined to share her problems with this criminal. Aria, though, seemed to sense her weakness and followed, stepping back into the Spectre's sight line. "No, that's not entirely it," she continued as she looked the human up and down. "I almost missed the pile of sexual frustration."

"How would you know?", Shepard replied, unnerved by Aria's insight.

"I've owned a flesh pot for a few hundred years, Spectre," she explained disdainfully. "I think I can tell when someone needs to get laid. It's not exactly a surprise," she added, taking another step towards Shepard. "Those creatures specialize in making people want them and since you're still alive, I'm assuming you didn't let her seal the deal."

"Fine. I'm frustrated," Shepard conceded. "Are you happy now?" She backed off, trying to maintain her distance. Aria's proximity wasn't making her unwanted arousal any better. She wouldn't trust the matriarch further than she could throw her, but she exuded a feral sexuality that was not what the Spectre needed in her personal space just then.

"Well, if that's all it is, then I don't see the problem. I'm sure one of my girls would be happy to help the famous Hero of the Citadel out. Some of them would probably even do it for free."

The commander took another step back. "If I need your help getting laid, I'll ask for it."

Aria's brow furrowed in surprise at the nervousness beneath Shepard's words. As much as the pirate liked to cultivate an intimidating persona, she very much doubted it was her the Spectre was afraid of. She was, after all, the woman who killed Saren Arterius and the mystery of what had her spooked was an intriguing one. "Then ask," Aria insisted, a wicked smile crossing her purple lips.

"No… I, I can't," Shepard fumbled, and that's when Aria saw it. There was a bulge in-between the Spectre's legs and if there was one thing she'd learned back when she was a dancer in Afterlife, it was when someone was trying to hide an erection.

"What's this?" she asked, reaching out and running a purple finger along the curve of Shepard's hip, dangerously close to the swell of her cock. "I didn't think human women were supposed to have these."

"They're not," Shepard said defensively, failing to keep the hurt out of her voice. She tried to pull back once more, but this time, she'd run out of space, finding herself bumping into the wall of Aria's office. "Cerberus did it to me."

Aria shook her head disdainfully. "How naughty of them. Still, I don't see what you're so upset about. So you've got a dick. Go find somebody to fuck with it."

Shepard brought a hand to her head, squeezing her throbbing temples. Even in here, she could feel the pulsing weight of the music and combined with Aria's needling, she felt like her brain was about to explode. "Will you just shut up and leave me alone?", she asked, her voice more pleading than she wanted it to be.

Looking at the frustrated Spectre, Aria came to a decision. You didn't live a thousand years without learning how to keep things interesting, and this was definitely too interesting not to pursue further. She stepped back and put her hands on her hips, a fierce challenge in her dark eyes. "Make me."

Shepard stared at her like she'd lost her mind. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"I mean, you want me to shut up, then make me. You're supposed to be a Spectre, not a whining volus with his nuts caught in a vise."

And that was when Shepard snapped. Pushing away from the wall, she advanced on the asari with a furious glint in her eyes. She wasn't quite sure what she intended to do when she reached her, but as it turned out, Aria made that decision for. The pirate grabbed her by the back of the head and, while she was too stunned to react, she kissed her.

Shepard had been kissed plenty of times before, but never like this. This wasn't the kind of loving embrace she had shared with Liara or the empty passion she'd felt during the brief affairs that had been the norm for her before meeting the archeologist. This kiss was fierce, almost angry, and as Aria's tongue pushed past her lips, Shepard's instincts kicked in. Growling into Aria's mouth, she pulled back just enough to bite her lower lip right above the dark purple stripe that divided her chin.

Aria smiled wolfishly, relishing the pain. "That's better. I knew the real Shepard had to be in there somewhere." She grabbed the Spectre's uniform shirt and tilted her head, but this time she went for her neck rather than her lips, her mouth leaving a red mark on the human's pale skin. Shepard scarcely cared. Something animalistic was overcoming her, and in response, she grabbed the asari's white leather coat and yanked it off of her shoulders, leaving her torso covered only by her black vest.

"You better hope you didn't rip that," Aria warned as she pulled open Shepard's uniform shirt.

"Bill Cerberus," she snarled back, tearing open the straps on her vest.

Aria let out an amused snort at that. "I just might." She was glad the woman was showing some spirit. Twenty minutes of getting eaten out by one of her dancers was a good way to take the edge off, but it was nowhere near as interesting as fucking someone who could keep up with her.

Aria ripped open Shepard's bra and as she grabbed one of the commander's tits and roughly squeezed the nipple, Shepard felt her cock straining against her pants. Unlike before, it didn't bother her. She was too far gone for shame, and she really didn't give a shit what Aria thought about the state of her body. She did care what she did to it though, and when the asari's other hand dropped between her legs and stroked her erection through her pants, Shepard strained into her touch.

"Fuck" the commander forced out through gritted teeth, failing to hide how turned on she was by the attention being paid to her needy shaft.

"Been a while, I see," Aria taunted, giving her cock a little squeeze while helping her to finishing removing the vest. "Don't worry. I'll show you what goes where."

Shepard took hold of a purple breast, stroking the dark nipple between her fingers. "I think I can figure it out on my own."

"Show me," the asari insisted sarcastically, but she had to admit that Shepard's touch was fairly deft and as the commander's mouth found hers again, her teeth nipping at her bottom lip, she let out a slight moan, arousal pooling in her azure.

The asari taste like liquor and sex and lightning and Shepard was exhilarated to have finally provoked a physical response in her. "Having fun?", she asked, a dangerous edge in her voice.

"Hey, I'm not the one who's about to cream her pants," Aria laughed. She could feel Shepard pulsing beneath her hand, and she backed off, running her hand over the commander's firm abs instead. Physically, the woman was all hard power, and Aria looked forward to sampling it. It had been too long since she'd had a partner really worth her time.

Shutting the asari up with another kiss, Shepard's tongue explored her mouth as she dragged Aria across the officer and towards her famous couch. The pirate, though, wasn't ready to give up control just yet. With a deft motion, she shoved Shepard away from her, and as she landed with a thud on the sofa, Aria dropped down, straddling the Spectre. Sitting on top of her, she could feel Shepard's erection rubbing against her azure even through multiple layers of clothing, and she pressed against it, the contact pleasurable for the both of them. The human's hand went to the back of her crest and pulled her in for another kiss, grinding against Aria as she massaged her sensitive ridges.

Pushing Shepard back off of her, Aria stood up, unbuttoning her tight pants. She slid the black leather off of her hips along with her underwear, and as the self-styled Queen of Omega stood naked above her, Shepard had to undo her own pants to stop from busting straight through them. The asari's sleek purple form was undeniably gorgeous, lean and strong, and the wetness on the outside of her azure glistened invitingly, only inches away from her face.

While Shepard stared, Aria bent down and reached into the human's boxers, wrapping her hand around the hard cock at the center of the commander's stress. Cerberus might have engineered the thing, but it felt remarkably real, throbbing urgently in her palm as she rubbed it's length.

Trying not to burst all over the hand gripping her, Shepard pushed her pants and underwear off as Aria lowered herself back onto the Spectre. She didn't start by taking her inside though, inside sliding the head of the human's cock along the length of her own clit. A strangled sound came from Shepard at the touch of slick flesh on her member and a sudden burst of wetness poured out, coating the outside of Aria's azure in sticky fluid. Aria smirked at the reaction she'd provoked, but Shepard was out of patience. "Quit fucking teasing," she snarled, grabbing Aria's hips, "And fuck me."

"Whatever you say, commander," Aria replied sarcastically, but though the smirk never left her lips, she could feel her inner walls flutter with anticipation at the thought of being filled by the powerful Spectre. Putting one hand on the human's cock, she lowered herself onto her, taking her impressive length in a single, skillful motion.

The Spectre gasped, biting her lip at the incredible feeling of Aria's warmth swallowing her up. She nearly came on the spot, another small spurt of wetness escaping her cock when she slipped past the asari's tight entrance, but she managed to force back her climax a little longer. She started moving slowly, just making small motions inside the beautiful asari while kissing her scaled breasts, but Aria was unwilling to let her get acclimated to the pleasure she was feeling. She gyrated her hips, rocking back and forth on top of Shepard, and her every motion sent bolts down the Spectre's cock and through her whole body. Shepard realized she couldn't last long, and so she decided to go the other way. Her strong hands gripped the pirate's hips and she began thrusting as deeply into her as she could.

"Fuck, yes," Aria growled, bending Shepard backwards with her hands as she massaged her breasts. Don't hold back, Shepard," she demanded, her voice low and insistent, "Give me what you've got."

The Spectre obliged, pumping faster into Aria while her fingers dug into the firm flesh of her ass. She was too deprived to keep it up much longer though, not with the friction of each stroke and the sight of the gorgeous pirate riding her pushing her over the edge. The accumulated pressure of months cried out for release, and when she finally gave in to it, a desperate sigh escaped her lungs, her cock exploding over and over again, flooding the asari's azure with more come than she would have believed she could produce.

As her final spurts spilled out into Aria, Shepard slumped down panting, her badly needed climax having left her temporarily unable to form words. Aria, however, remained unsatisfied. She'd enjoyed Shepard's orgasm but she hadn't shared it, and she was just getting ready to insist that the human find another way to finish her off when she realized something: the Spectre wasn't going soft inside her.

"Well, that's interesting," she said with a laugh.

"What is?", Shepard asked, the asari's voice pulling her out of her short-lived state of post-orgasmic bliss.

"You're still hard."

The commander shook her head in confusion. "Why the hell is that?"

"How should I know?", the asari shrugged. "But it means you can finish what you started instead of lying there like some pathetic fucking kid who just banged his first girlfriend."

"If you insist," Shepard told her, but much to Aria's surprise, she didn't simply start thrusting again. With a sudden burst of motion, she yanked the two of them to their feet, her cock sliding out of Aria's azure as she spun the asari around so that she was facing the window looking out onto the floor of Afterlife. Aria was impressed by the Spectre's strength and speed. She'd wanted the human to show some initiative after all; no need to knock her back on her ass with a biotic flare just because she'd obliged.

Looking at Aria's fantastic ass as she bent over, a trickle of the commander's fluid still dripping out of her azure, Shepard's cock twitched with renewed need. Slowly, she stroked her length, marveling at its continuing hardness and letting her anticipation build.

"Get on with it," Aria growled and Shepard grabbed on to the asari's hips, running her hands over her taut ass as she lined up the tip of her cock with her azure. The mixture of her release and Aria's arousal lubricated her path and she slid easily back inside despite the tightness of her channel.

This time, Shepard felt like she had better control of herself, her first climax having taken the edge off, and she tried to focus on Aria's pleasure if for no other reason than to avoid hearing any more of her shit. Keeping her thrusts slow, she reached around, one hand finding the hard point of the asari's clit and stroking it while she fucked her. It was tricky to coordinate her movements, but she had superb reflexes and when she heard Aria groan with pleasure, she felt a tug of pride.

"You like that?", she purred as her mouth nipped along the scaled skin of Aria's back, tasting the salt of her sweat. "Does the Queen of Omega like getting bent over and fucked?" She never talked this way during sex, but something about Aria seemed to bring it out in her and if the pirate could dish it out, than she could take it too.

"Fuck, you're an idiot," Aria chocked out as Shepard thrust deep into her, pressing her tits against the glass of the window with the force of her thrusts.

"Really?", she snarled, speeding up the motion of her hand on the asari's clit and relishing the fresh flood of arousal she coaxed out of Aria. "So you're not enjoying this?"

Suddenly, Aria tightened her azure around Shepard, making the Spectre gasp as a second climax crashed unexpectedly into view. The pirate felt herself getting close to the edge as well, and as she focused on her pleasure, she didn't feel like sparing the breath to explain. Instead, Shepard had only an instant's warning before the meld started, seeing the reflection of Aria's eyes blackening in the window a second before her thoughts hurled themselves at the Specter.

Shepard was too far gone to consider refusing and as the meld solidified, she found herself pushed to the limits of her endurance. The sheer pleasure was Aria was feeling, with her azure filled and her clit stimulated, combined with the thrill of fucking someone worth her time was nearly enough to finish Shepard off as well.

Holding back as best she could, she angled her cock, rubbing it against the swollen spot along Aria's inner wall that she now knew the asari wanted her to hit. Another wave of Aria's pleasure hit her when she got it right and as her shaft twitched inside the asari, she pressed her thumb hard against her clit, desperate to get the pirate off before she completely lost control of herself.

"More," the asari insisted across the meld, and Shepard did her best to oblige, throwing herself completely into their joining. The line between the delicious friction on her cock and the way it was stretching Aria's azure started to blur and as the last threads of her self-control slipped away, Shepard could no longer tell or care where their climax was going to begin from. Instead, she just let out a final cry of ecstasy, burying herself as far into that wonderful heat as she could, her body going rigid as a second, even more powerful orgasm overtook the both of them.

For a long moment, rational thought left Shepard entirely. She could feel nothing but Aria's azure milking her release out of her along with the trembling orgasm radiating from the center of the asari's being and into her mind, blotting out everything but their mutual pleasure.

Aria was content to ride out their climax as well, letting out a long series of gasps and moans as the waves of bliss flowed back and forth between them, but as soon as soon as it faded, her one-time lover became all business once more. Abruptly, she pulled off of Shepard's softening cock, paying the Spectre's sweaty body little mind as she went to pick up her clothes from where they had been carelessly flung.

"Do you get it now," the asari asked her caustically.

The question might have seemed random to an outside observer, but not to Shepard. And she did get it. As the commander looked back on her memories of the meld, buried beneath the pleasure and the animal lust was a truth she hadn't realized until Aria had showed it to her.

Shepard nodded but Aria vocalized her point anyway. This Spectre might be formidable but she also seemed a bit dense when it came to sex. "Asari don't give a shit, Shepard," she reminded her. "I've been banged by krogan, eaten out by salarians, and tentacle-fucked by a hanar once. If it can get us off and there's a mind behind it that we're interested in, the details of the anatomy don't matter to us. You've been so busy tying yourself into knots about how you were going to explain your new dick to that precious little maiden of yours that you never realized she wouldn't care."

Aria was right, the commander realized as she hunted around on the floor for her own clothes. The woman might be a complete ass, but with her head clear and her body satisfied for the first time in months, Shepard had to admit that the pirate had just done her a huge favor and some day, she promised herself, she would find a way to repay her. For now though, she had to prepare for a trip to Ilium and a lot of groveling.

* * *

**Whew, that was a long one. I haven't written Aria much so let me know what you thought of my take on her and the chapter in general as well as who you might like to see next. For now, having finished this chapter as well as 4th Life, I promise to get some updates for Terminal Diagnosis soon.**


	4. Jack

Normally, Shepard enjoyed making her rounds. Talking to the crew and helping them to deal with their problems was a good way to distract her from her own troubles, something that had been especially valuable these last few stressful months. This time, though, she was positively dreading the upcoming conversation.

Two days ago, on Pragia, she'd taken a particularly nasty shot to her torso from the leader of the mercenaries excavating the abandoned Cerberus facility there. While Grunt dealt with the task of battering his fellow krogan to death, it had fallen to Jack to apply first aid and when Shepard came back to coherency, she'd realized what the convict probably found while she did. Now, the commander had to ask a woman not exactly know for her discretion to show some, and it was a task she was definitely not looking forward to.

Nor was she encouraged by what she saw when she reached the bolt-hole beneath engineering where Jack spent most of her free time. The powerful biotic was lounging indolently against the side of her bunk, clad in her usual baggy pants, almost non-existing shirt, and fuck-you expression.

"So, Jack," Shepard started out, not totally sure how to ease into the subject, "About the other day, when I was injured…"

Jack smirked. "You've got a dick. I got to admit, I didn't see that one coming."

Shepard blushed at her words, embarrassed in spite of her efforts to prepare herself for this conversation. "Yes," she conceded, "I do. But I'd really rather the whole ship didn't know about it, so if you could just keep what you found out to yourself, that would be great."

"Why?", Jack sneered. "Ashamed to admit that the head girl scout is really just a freak like the rest of us? So you were born with a cock? So fucking what?"

"Because I wasn't born with it!", she snapped, before lowering her voice again. She'd waited to have this talk until late at night to reduce the chances of anyone else overhearing it, but why take the risk? "Cerberus stuck it on me when they brought me back to life."

"Seriously?" Jack laughed incredulously. "Damn, that's fucked up. I mean, I knew Cerberus was into some freaky shit, making kids fight to the death and all, but that's just… I mean, what the fuck?"

In spite of her vulgarity though, Jack's tone wasn't cruel. There was real sympathy in her voice, something that Shepard had seldom heard before. The Spectre had been carrying this secret for months now, with no one knowing what was wrong with her except for the assholes responsible, and maybe it would be good for her to get it off her chest. It was fitting in a way, she supposed. On Pragia, she'd seen just what Cerberus had done to Jack and maybe it wouldn't hurt to return the favor.

"They want to breed me," she explained softly, the words hard for her to say. "They decided I'm an asset to humanity and they want me to go out and pass along my DNA so they can take the kids and use them for god knows what."

"Shit." Jack shook her head, the empathy Shepard had sensed before more definite now. "I guess you're like me then. Another chick those sick fuckers screwed over."

"And the worst of it," she confessed, "Is that it's working. I feel like sooner or later, I'm going to snap and I'll end up fucking Kelly or Miranda or someone else and giving them what they want."

"Screw that," Jack snarled. Cerberus did not get to win. Not as long as she had anything to say about it. "You need to get off, I could give you a hand."

Shepard started at the convict. "You… I couldn't ask that… I mean…"

"I don't see why it's such a big deal," Jack shrugged. "It's just sex, and I've had a lot of it, for a lot of dumber reasons than this. Anyway, you're pretty hot and I could stand to get laid." Plus, though she chose not to mention it just then, just the thought of ruining the plans of that fucking Cerberus cheerleader and her asshole boss was making her wet with anticipation.

"But Cerberus' plans…"

"Don't worry; I don't want to deal with a kid either. I'm on the pill. So what do you say? You wanna do this shit?"

It wasn't exactly the most romantic proposition Shepard had ever heard, but at the same time, she couldn't deny its appeal. If the commander didn't find a way to get some relief, it was going to start affecting the mission and Jack, well, she might not have been a runway model like Miranda, but that didn't mean Shepard didn't find her attractive. The smaller woman had a fierce sexuality that she wore without shame, and in spite of her angry demeanor, there was something in her eyes, those big, pretty brown eyes, that made the Spectre feel she could trust her with this.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," she replied, "But okay."

Jack grinned. Shoving off of the wall, she reached out, grasping for the clasp of Shepard's uniform pants in her deceptively strong hands. "Okay then," she told the Spectre, "Let's get a look at what you've got down there. Last time, there were still some layers in my way."

Shepard felt a twinge of nervousness at the prospect, and trying to cover her apprehension with humor, she brushed the convict's hand back. "Really subtle there, Jack," she chastised her. "I'm not looking for dinner and a movie here, but a little foreplay would be nice."

A chortle escaped the convict's lips. "Aw, isn't that sweet. Cerberus might have given you a dick, but you're still a big old girl at heart."

Finding that thought oddly comforting, Shepard laughed back, and before Jack could say anything else, the Spectre reached out to cup her chin. The biotic went along, letting Shepard's lips meet hers for a surprisingly tender kiss, and as the commander's tongue caressed her own, she moaned softly and unexpectedly. Shepard's hands ran over her back, massaging the tight muscles there, and Jack licked her lips. "Okay, Shepard, I'll admit you've got skills."

"Glad to hear it," Shepard grinned. "If we're going to do this, I want you to enjoy it too. I take pride in my work."

"Show me." Jack unfastened her skimpy top and Shepard cupped the perky breasts beneath it in her hands. The tattooed orbs weren't particularly large, but they were extremely sensitive and as Shepard massaged the nipples with her thumbs, the convict gasped. She wasn't used to her lovers giving a damn about her pleasure and she was enjoying the change.

The commander's tongue ran along the side of Jack's neck, tracing the line of her scars rather than shying away from them as so many others had before. They were a reminder of the connection and the enemy that they shared, and when Shepard kissed them, Jack's body arched, responding more than she had thought it would. As the biotic squirmed in her arms, the Spectre felt her cock start to swell in her boxers and when teeth nipped at her neck, the swell became an almost-painful strain, a craving that demanded to be taken care of.

Feeling the stiff press of eager flesh against her stomach, Jack laughed before tilting her head up to give Shepard another fierce kiss. "Seems like your body isn't as patient as you are," she teased.

Her hands went back to Shepard's pants, and this time, the commander let her undo them. She still felt a little spike of anxiety as Jack unbuttoned her trousers and slid them down along with her boxers, but she fought it down, trusting that the biotic wouldn't freak out at what she found.

The commander wasn't disappointed. When her lengthy erection sprung forth, pulsing in the dim light of the hold, Jack just smiled. "Well, at least they didn't stiff you."

"What?", Shepard asked, too turned on to think entirely straight.

"If you're gonna get a cock," Jack explained, wrapping a calloused palm around the shaft, "It might as well be a big one." She started running her hand up and down the considerable length and a choked sound of pleasure forced its way out of the Spectre's throat at her touch. "Aw, what's wrong?", Jack asked. "Forgot to jerk off this morning?"

"Haven't…" Shepard stammered. "Haven't ever. It was too weird."

Ever? If that was true, Jack could hardly believe that Shepard had made it this long without fucking half the crew of the _Normandy_ and two-thirds of the whores on Omega. "You really are a girl scout," she told her, "Now lie down. I better take the edge off or you'll last about six seconds when I fuck you."

"I can hold out," Shepard protested, but the truth was that she was already half-way to bursting just from the beginnings of a hand job and when Jack scoffed, the Spectre said nothing more, letting herself be led onto the cot where the biotic normally slept.

"Lie back," Jack told her, and Shepard complied, unbuttoning her shirt and unhooking her bra as the biotic slid down to the foot of the bed and crawled between the commander's legs. She was rock hard now, desperate for more stimulation, and as she waited for Jack to get started, her hands went to her own breasts, massaging them roughly.

Jack started out with a exploratory flick of her tongue along the side of the shaft. The thing certainly felt real enough, and based on the gasp that came from Shepard when she licked it, it seemed to work fine as well. Already, Jack could see a drop of fluid forming on the head and so she stuck out her tongue once more, lapping it up. It was an interesting taste, somewhere in-between a guy and a girl, but what was even more interesting was the way Shepard's hips bucked at even the biotic's light touches.

"Please, Jack," the Spectre implored. She normally didn't mind being teased, but right now, it had just been too long for patience.

"I thought you wanted some foreplay, Shepard."

"I've had enough," she pleaded.

"Your call." In truth, Jack usually preferred to get right to the good parts herself, but there was something special about Shepard that made her want to take her wishes into account. The convict's plump lips parted and she took the head of the cock into her mouth. It felt so full, swollen with Shepard's desperate arousal, and Jack suspected it wouldn't take long before she came. Sucking on the tip, she returned her hand to the base of the Spectre's shaft, pumping her with firm strokes.

The taut muscles of her stomach tightened and through the haze of pleasure, Shepard found herself shocked by how fast she was coming undone. She couldn't help herself. She had no experience with this kind of sex, and a mountain of frustration she needed to release.

As Shepard's cock head kept leaking salty fluid into her mouth, Jack could tell the Spectre was close. As she watched her commander' hips move, a sudden impulse seized her, and with a sharp thrust, she pushed two fingers into the other woman's opening. The response was immediate. The feeling of her pussy being filled combined with the way Jack sucked hard on her shaft was more than Shepard could take, and with a gasp, she thrust upwards, burying herself as deeply as she could into her lover's hot mouth.

A veritable flood of Shepard's release poured down Jack's throat, so much that the biotic couldn't keep up with it all. She pulled back, but she kept stroking, unwilling to relinquish her hold on the commander and the rush of power it gave her. What was left of Shepard's orgasm poured down over her hand, with a few strong shots making their way to the soldier's belly or Jack's face.

Unceremoniously wiping herself clean on the sheets, Jack looked up at the commander with a self-satisfied smirk on her face. "Christ, Shepard," she laughed, "I thought you were going to drown me there."

"Sorry." Shepard blushed, suddenly conscious once again of her strange anatomy.

"Nah, don't worry about it. At least you didn't try to hold my head down like some assholes."

There was a vulnerability in Jack's voice, and Shepard cringed, thinking about some of the things the biotic must have had to do to survive. "Never," she said reassuringly, pulling Jack up to lie on top of her, there not being enough room on the tiny bed for anything else. "Trust me."

"Hey, don't go pulling that touchy-feely crap on me," Jack insisted, but a part of her appreciated the reminder that she could rely on Shepard. The woman had nearly gotten herself killed helping out Jack on Pragia and she'd never even complained about it.

Shepard gave her a little half-smile, deciding not to press the point. "Whatever you say. How about I just do some touching and feeling instead?" Jack grinned at that and with a deft motion, Shepard reversed their positions so that she was on top of the convict before starting to kiss her way down the tattoos that covered her chest.

Some parts of the work were better than others, but the overall effect was impressive she thought, a mosaic of colors and designs that the commander explored with her mouth, sucking on nipples, nipping at breasts, and caressing the skin she found. Beneath her, she felt Jack's hips buck, eager for some kind of contact on her sex, and she unfastened the ties of the other woman's cargo pants so that she could help her out.

Beneath them, there was nothing except smooth flesh. The convict hadn't bothered to wear underwear, and her hair had all been removed, probably in some permanent way judging by the fact that her tattoos extended down just above her sex. Shepard moved her mouth to Jack's thighs, taking a moment to inhale her musky scent. Amidst all the strangeness, this part was familiar to her and when the biotic groaned impatiently, Shepard ran her tongue deftly over her slick folds.

She was wet, wetter than Shepard would have expected and as she started probing inside her with a single finger, the tightness of her new lover's pussy caused a tug of fresh arousal in the commander's cock. She was far from satisfied she realized and the thought of being buried inside that heat was making her body hum with anticipation.

Meanwhile, though, she had work to do. Jack had spread herself, giving Shepard a perfect view of her hard little clit and the commander eagerly took the bud between her lips while she kept fucking her with her finger.

"More," Jack growled, and Shepard moved to add a second finger. It was a tight fit, pushing into the petite biotics sex, but when the commander got inside, she was rewarded by the feeling of Jack's body releasing more wetness to coat her digit. The convict's hips thrashed wildly as she fucked herself on Shepard's hand, and the Spectre took the cue, taking her hard and fast. Her tongue vibrated over the convict's clit as she fingered her and as Jack growled obscenities, her fists tangling in the sheets, Shepard knew she was close. She gripped her lover's ass with her free hand, pushing her harder against her mouth, and with a final stroke of her tongue on the woman's pulsing clit, Jack came for her, her body nearly arching off the bed as she released. Between her legs, Shepard's cock throbbed almost painfully at the sight and even as Jack was winding down from her climax, the Spectre looked up at her, an unspoken question in her green eyes.

"The fuck are you waiting for?" Jack demanded, panting but still hungry for more. "Fuck me."

Shepard withdrew her fingers and slid up the bed, doing her best to line her erection up with Jack's opening. The biotic didn't feel like waiting for her to get it right though, grabbing her commander's firm ass and guiding her in. As her swollen tip pressed against Jack's opening though, Shepard hesitated. It was a tight fit, far tighter than it had been for her fingers, and she didn't want to hurt her partner.

Jack, however, seemed unconcerned. While Shepard tried to go slowly, Jack pressed her hips downward and first the head and then the first few inches of the commander's cock slid into her lover's wet pussy. As Shepard's member filled her, Jack let out a sharp sigh. It was a tight fit to be sure, the stretching mildly painful, but she liked it that way. Pain reminded her that she was alive and as she felt the first thrusts, it was more than balanced out by the pleasure, the head of the Spectre's cock hitting places inside her that the her fingers hadn't been able to reach.

As she finally sheathed herself all the way inside Jack, Shepard had to pause, taking a deep breath lest she blow again before she even really got started. Stopping herself from coming too quickly wasn't something she was used to worrying about and her resolve wasn't helped by an impatient Jack wrapping her legs around her ass and starting to hump her aching dick.

Realizing her lover wasn't going to wait, Shepard started thrusting while still trying her best to hold back. It wasn't easy. The convict was wonderfully tight around her, and she fucked like she did most things: with a ferocious determination. To distract herself, she pressed kisses along Jack's neck, trying to focus on something other that the intense pleasure she was feeling. The harder she kissed, the more the biotic seemed to respond, and when she bit down on the soft skin of Jack's throat, the reaction was instantaneous, nails digging into the strong muscles of the Spectre's back as her lover cried out.

Encouraged, she repeated the action, and Jack's legs pressed tighter on the Spectre's firm ass, pulling her deeper inside. Shepard went along with her wishes, fucking Jack harder, but despite her best efforts, she realized she couldn't hold out much longer against the stimulation she was receiving. As her strokes became more rapid and her face contorted with pleasure, Jack realized it too. The biotic nipped her lover's ear and hissed, "Not yet, damn it, Shepard. I'm so fucking close."

Snaking a hand down between their sweating bodies, Shepard pressed her thumb against Jack's clit, trying to give the convict that little bit of extra stimulation she needed, while with her other one, she gripped the back of her head and pressed their lips together for a passionate kiss. As she rubbed her, she made a series of short, sharp thrusts with her cock and on the third one, she felt Jack crash over once more, crying out into Shepard's mouth even as, impossibly, her pussy clenched even tighter around the Spectre.

It was too much for Shepard and even as Jack spasmed around her, the commander came hard, moving aside her hand so that she could bury herself as deeply as possible in that amazing, clinging heat. Even after her first climax she had so much built-up lust that she felt as if her orgasm would never stop, shot after shot of her sticky release filling up the convict and even dripping out onto the sheets beneath them. Jack's arms wrapped around her, keeping them locked together through their pleasure, and when she finally did pull out, she was slippery and soft and more relaxed than she'd been since she woke up. Cerberus might have fucked them two of them over, but they'd found a pretty good way to fuck them back.

* * *

As Shepard climbed off of the small cot and began to hunt around for her clothes, Miranda Lawson allowed herself a small smile. It wasn't that this was the best possible outcome from her perspective. She would have much preferred that Shepard had succumbed to her charms, or even better, those of Miss Chambers. Still, it would do, she reflected as she closed the window displaying the surveillance footage. After all, she'd already had the foresight to switch Jack's birth control pills with worthless placebos. Now, she'd just have to figure out a way to keep the woman under control until she came to term.

* * *

**Jack is always fun to write. I hope you like the little twist at the end, though I suspect that Miranda would find her plan easier said than done.**


	5. Miranda

Commander Shepard wasn't in the mood to deal with this shit. Her mission to the refinery on Zorya had ended in frustration, with the Spectre forced to watch Vito Santiago escape rather than let dozens of workers burn to death. She'd only barely managed to make Zaeed stand down afterwards and the confrontation had left her on edge, a situation not improved by the message she'd just gotten from Miranda.

Storming into her XO's office, she found the woman in question sitting at her desk, reading a report that she tossed to one side when she saw the Spectre.

"What the hell are you thinking?", Shepard demanded, not even waiting for Miranda to open her mouth before she launched into the tirade that had been building all the way down from the bridge. "You want to talk with me 'regarding a personal matter?' I know I've helped some of the crew resolve their outstanding issues, but if you think you can ask me for that kind of favor after what you did, you're out of your mind!"

Much to her surprise, Shepard thought she saw a slight break in the operative's normal, cool demeanor. "You misunderstand me, commander," she said. "The personal issue I wanted to deal with was yours."

"Mine!" She had no patience for whatever game Miranda was playing. "Do you mean the issue where you gave me a goddamn dick and then threw that fucking yeoman at me like I was a horse you were breeding?"

Miranda sighed. She had known when she sent her message to Shepard that this was going to be difficult but that didn't change what she needed to do. "You're right to be angry," the operative admitted. "I made a mistake."

Shepard was too upset to fully take in Miranda's confession. "A mistake? Nice of your to realize that now. Do you think that makes it all better?"

"No, I don't." She shook her head. "And I can't fix it right now. Re-shaping your genitalia properly, to say nothing of undoing the work we did on your nervous system and other glands would take far more time than we have under the present circumstances. But perhaps there's something else I can do for you."

"What's that?", Shepard asked incredulously, not believing that Miranda really had her best interests at heart.

"You're clearly frustrated, Shepard. It's going to affect the mission. I could help you to relieve that."

"Going for the direct approach are we?", the commander snapped. "I wouldn't knock up Kelly, so now you're offering yourself in her place?"

"No, I…" Miranda felt the knot of guilt in her gut tightening. She'd known she'd caused Shepard pain, but hearing the anger in voice, she realized just how much her unwanted alterations had upset the commander. "That's not what I want, not anymore," she told her. She paused, trying to decide what to say and coming to the realization that only honestly had any chance of working here.

"Commander, I was wrong about you. When I got this assignment, I thought that you were just that: a job. A pretty face to recruit allies, a weapon to point at our enemies, and yes, a prize specimen to breed. But then I met you and you were so much more than I expected. Even after we did what we did to your body, even after we told you this was a suicide mission, you went ahead with it, because the galaxy needs you. You've taken misfits, and criminals, and outcasts, and turned them into a real team. You've helped people that you could've ignored, even when there was nothing in it for you. You don't deserve what Cerberus did to you, what I did to you. Let me try to make it right. There are things we could do that wouldn't put you at risk of giving the Illusive Man what he wants."

She looked into Shepard's eyes and seeing her anger wavering, she made a final appeal. "I know you find me attractive," she told her, "And I would be lying if I said I didn't feel the same. This will benefit both of us."

Shepard swallowed hard. In spite of the commander's ambivalence about her proposition, Miranda's pretty features framed by her long, dark hair and her perfectly sculpted curves were enough to make the Spectre's already hair-trigger cock stir with desire. What convinced her though weren't Miranda's looks. It was the genuine vulnerability the commander had heard in her voice, the sight of the real person beneath the mask.

"All right," she told her. She was half convinced she'd regret this in the end, but it was worth a shot. She'd built her career as a commander by giving people a chance to prove themselves, and she was a good enough judge of character to feel that Miranda was telling the truth about her motives.

Of course, she reflected as Miranda began to unzip her cat suit, that she might just be rationalizing thanks to the incredible amount of sexual frustration she had built up. Miranda pulled the tight garment over her shoulders and down her body, and as her creamy, beautiful skin was revealed, the commander could feel the blood that had once been in her brain rapidly relocating itself elsewhere.

Her cock was practically ripping a hole in her uniform, but for once, the commander wasn't worried about somebody noticing. Miranda knew better than anyone what she was getting into, and as she stood there in her lacy black bra and panties, hungrily eyeing the Spectre, she seemed positively enthused by the prospect.

Trying to decide where to begin, Miranda had to admit to herself that this situation was a bit unusual. A kiss didn't feel right at that moment, and so instead, she reached out, running her hands over the strong muscles of the Spectre's arms. As much time as she'd spent looking at her body when it was lying on an operating table in her lab, this felt different. A living woman was not an inert medical specimen.

Miranda removed the commander's shirt and the grey sports bra beneath it, impressed by how much her cybernetic scars had faded. To have maintained her positive outlook in spite of the frustration Miranda had inflicted on her couldn't have been easy, and she silently resolved to do her best to make it up to her new lover.

As Miranda bent down and warm hands massaged her breasts, Shepard could feel her reservations melting away. The woman definitely knew what she was doing, her thumbs stroking the commander's nipples to full hardness even as her mouth started planting kisses on the soft skin around them, but more than that, she felt genuinely affectionate, like this was more than just an operative doing a job.

Reaching out, she pulled Miranda into her arms, enjoying the feeling of warm skin against her body as she led the two of them to the bed in the adjourning room. It was smaller than her own, but still bigger than any of the ones on the old _Normandy_, and there was room enough for her to lie down comfortably. She had quite the tent forming in her pants, and while Miranda positioned herself between her legs, Shepard took them off along with her boxers, allowing her throbbing cock room to breath.

Even more than with the rest of her body, Miranda found that it was different looking at the organ in front of her now that her former patient was active. The shaft she had given the Spectre was rock-hard with need, and as Miranda ran her fingers over Shepard's hips, it pulsed, practically begging for her touch. The operative obliged, wrapping one hand around the base. It felt so warm against her palm, the heat so unlike the clinical associations she'd had with it before, and as she started running her hand up and down the length, the moans Shepard was letting out were definitely not something she associated with medicine.

Already, she could see beads of wetness forming on the slit, and she brushed her thumb over it, using the fluid to lubricate her strokes. A powerful hand reached down to tangle in her black hair, not painfully, but firmly, a deep need gripping the Spectre as she moved closer to the first conscious release she had had since her death.

As Shepard's hips started to buck beneath her, Miranda leaned over, wrapping her lips around the head of her commander's cock. She had her pride after all, and she wanted to make sure the woman's first experience with her was memorable, something that, based on the strangled sound that escaped Shepard's throat, she suspected she was well on her way to achieving.

Miranda sucked on the head of her cock while, with her hand, she kept making slow, steady strokes along the base of the shaft. That alone was enough to make Shepard go mad with desire, but when Miranda removed her grip and instead dropped down, taking the commander all the way into her throat, she nearly lost it. Her dick jumped in her XO's mouth, and her grip on her hair tightened. "Oh god," she mumbled, "Don't stop."

Her mouth was too full to respond with words, but Miranda replied by repeating her action, first pulling all of the way up so that she could lick the cockhead in her mouth before deep-throating her once more. This time, Shepard broke, and her whole body shuddered even as her cock began releasing shot after shot of hot fluid.

The way Shepard would taste was one of the few things Miranda hadn't considered when resurrecting the commander, but she found she liked her flavor well enough, a mixture of male and female that was different than anything she'd experienced before. There was quite a bit of it too, but Miranda was nothing if not a perfectionist, and though she pulled up enough to swallow more easily, she didn't stop suckling on the pulsing head in her mouth until she drew out every last bit of Shepard's come.

In spite of the satisfied sigh that came from the commander though, when Miranda at last pulled off of her cock, she saw that the woman was still hard, her slick organ sticking straight up out of the small patch of red pubic hair at its base. "Ah," she said, unsurprised at this development.

"Ah, what?", Shepard asked, her satisfaction warring with her lingering suspicions of the operative.

"You are still a woman, commander," Miranda told her. "In spite of your alterations, multiple orgasms remain very much a possibility, particularly when you've been deprived for so long. But don't worry," she added, "I told you I'd take care of this, and I never leave a job half-finished."

In spite of the business-like tone of her words, there was a twinkle in her eyes as she said them, and Shepard could only grin with anticipation as Miranda went back to work. "So, Shepard?", the operative asked mischievously, "I may have studied you extensively, but I'm still not sure about one thing: are you a breast woman?"

She wasn't quite sure where Miranda was going with that question, but as the operative reached behind her back and unfastened her bra, releasing ample breasts topped by hard pink nipples, all she could think to do was mumble, "I can be, sometimes."

"Lovely." Miranda reached down and took hold of Shepard's shaft once more, but this time, she didn't start pumping it. Instead, she moved further down, her legs dangling off the back of the bed as she guided the sticky shaft into the valley between those impressive tits. They felt wonderful against her sensitive skin, so soft and pillow-y, and when Miranda pushed them together and started rubbing them up and down her length, Shepard could only stare in amazement at her.

Her hips started moving almost as if of their own accord, thrusting up in a desperate attempt to increase the friction on her needy shaft. The urge to come, never entirely gone, had returned with a vengeance, spurred on by the highly inspirational sight of the gorgeous Cerberus operative tit-fucking her. After a minute or two, however, Miranda unexpectedly stopped. Shepard groaned with disappointment, but before she could say anything, her XO reached into the nightstand by her bed and pulled out a small bottle of lubricant.

"Trust me," she promised the Spectre, "This will be worth it."

She squirted a dollop of the liquid onto her palm and returned her hand to Shepard's cock, running it up and down the length and spreading the gel around. The viscous substance felt great, making Miranda's slippery strokes far more pleasurable, and when the operative finished applying it and returned Shepard between her breasts, she whimpered at the new sensation. As good as those tits had felt on her shaft before, this was even better, her erection sliding easily in-between the now-slick orbs, letting her fuck them with a smooth rhythm.

Shepard could rapidly feel herself losing control once more. Miranda had seemingly perfect form, not only sliding her tits delightfully over her thrusting erection, but now, flicking out her tongue, lavishing the tip with wet attention every time it emerged from between them. The combination was too much and she groaned, "Fuck, Miranda, I'm gonna…"

Even as she said the words, her mind's eye pictured her climax, imagining herself coming all over the gorgeous Cerberus woman, and that visual was all that it took. On her next upstroke, she pulsed hard, a spurt of her come leaping out to splash on Miranda's lips before she was enveloped once more by those magnificent tits. Over and over, she throbbed between them, shots of her thick release covering the already slick skin and erect nipples, making an utter mess of her XO until it felt like all the fluid in Shepard's body had been pulled out of her.

The Spectre slumped down drained on the bed panting, while Miranda used an end of the sheet to dry off her chest, a pleased expression on her face as she licked her lips clean. "There, commander," she told her, "Isn't that better?"

"Definitely," Shepard agreed, but when Miranda went to pick up her bra, the commander stopped her, pulling herself up into a sitting position. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"You seemed satisfied, so I assumed we were finished here."

The commander shook her head. "Listen, you might have given me a cock but that doesn't mean I've turned into the kind of asshole that just wants to get off and split. You did something for me and I'd like to return the favor."

"One could argue," Miranda pointed out, "That I owed you that."

"Maybe," Shepard told her, running her tongue suggestively over her lips, "But is that how you want me to look at it?"

"No," Miranda conceded, a shudder of desire running through her perfect body as she imagined what Shepard might do to her. All her life, she had been dismissive of the men and women she'd had her generally brief affairs with, but the commander was different, someone formidable enough to challenge her and yet decent enough for her to trust.

"Good," Shepard replied, reaching across the bed to pull the operative closer to her. Without thinking about what she was doing, the Spectre kissed her. It felt natural, and as Miranda's lips parted for her tongue, she let herself enjoy the kiss for what it was. It wasn't exactly romantic, but it was affectionate and passionate, and right now, that was enough. A part of her thought that she should still be upset with Miranda, but she felt so good, so relaxed right then that she could barely recall her earlier anger.

Her hand started to wander down her XO's back, feeling the other woman's spine arch as her strong fingers massaged the muscles there. Warm lips went to the operative's neck, nipping at the soft flesh, and Miranda's own hands wrapped around Shepard's back, her tightening grip wordlessly urging her to do more.

With a deft motion, she flipped Miranda onto her back, and one hand grabbed her pale leg, sliding up a well-toned calve until it reached the junction between them. Shepard could already see moisture seeping through her XO's lacy panties and she wasted little time in running her hand over them, pressing down on the fabric when her skilled fingers found the swollen shaft of her clit beneath it.

Miranda gasped, sitting up slightly, and Shepard took advantage of her greater proximity to close her mouth around a pink nipple. It still tasted slightly of her own release mingled with the fruity flavor of the lube, but she ignored it, instead enjoying the moans she was coaxing from the operative. With a tug, she pulled down her underwear and let her fingers play over Miranda's entrance. It was nicely wet, and she had little trouble working two of her fingers into the welcoming heat of the gorgeous woman's pussy.

The operative clenched around her, sucking her fingers in, and soon Shepard began moving them. She started slowly, trying to discover the spots that her lover liked best, while she kept kissing her breasts. The first few strokes drew out some pleasant gasps, but when she pressed against a swollen spot on Miranda's inner walls, the reaction was immediate. Her hips started to buck against the Spectre's touch, and Shepard sped up, her thrusts becoming more forceful. As the operative growled with desire, Shepard looked up from her chest. The normally icy woman's face was contorted with pleasure, her eyes squeezed shut as for once she go of her rigid self-control and enjoyed what was being done to her.

"More, damn it," she demanded, "Harder," and Shepard added a third finger, the fit around her hand incredibly tight now. A part of her wondered what it would feel like to have her cock buried in that heat, but she put the thought aside, focusing on what was possible right now. Wetness dripped down onto her digits as she thrust and she could tell it wouldn't take too much longer before Miranda peaked. She brought their lips back together, her kiss fiercer this time as her thumb sought out the operative's clit. It was easy to find between her shaved folds, and hard as a little rock beneath her touch. Miranda moaned into her mouth, and Shepard's free hand ran through her dark hair as she tried to coax her release out of her, drawing little circles on the bud even as she kept thrusting.

"Come for me," she whispered in her lover's ear before running her tongue down its outer ridge. She sucked hard on the lobe, and as she did, she felt Miranda's inner walls someone tighten even further around her. The operative's body stiffened as the electricity of her climax overtook her, her fluid running down Shepard's hand and onto the sheets even as her fingers clutched at the commander's shoulders.

As Miranda shook with pleasure, Shepard made a few final strokes, drawing out her orgasm, before bringing her fingers up to her mouth so that she could taste her lover. The operative's flavor was rich and sweet and Shepard licked herself clean, enjoying both the taste and the fact that she had coaxed it out of Miranda.

As the operative looked up into her freckled face, she could tell that Shepard was pleased with herself, but more importantly, she was far more relaxed than the operative had ever seen her before. In her confidence, Miranda could see the powerful commander they would need if they were going to survive this mission and though she knew that the Illusive Man would be furious with her when he figured out what she'd done, she also had no doubt that it had been the right thing to do, not just for Shepard but for her own soul as well.

* * *

**So, after the evil!Miranda cameo at the end of last chapter, I decided to do a more repentant version along the lines of her turn in Terminal Diagnosis. Hope you thought it worked, and enjoyed the chapter.**


	6. Tali

**So, unlike the other chapters, this one doesn't stand alone, being a sequel to Chapter 2, the Kasumi story.**

* * *

Shepard lay on her bed, her green eyes half-closed as she languidly stroked her erection. Ever since her bizarre dalliance with Kasumi, she'd at least been able to pleasure herself without the crushing shame that had stopped her before, and though the encounter hadn't repeated itself, that was definitely something to be thankful for.

As the commander ran her hand up and down the swollen shaft, her mind drifted, trying to find something that would get her over the hump. Her first thought was of Kasumi, and she tried to focus on that, on the way that the thief's tongue had lapped around the crown of her cock even she'd pumped Shepard's erection with her hand. The commander felt a spike of desire at the memory, but even as her climax started to build, the recollection blurred, other dreams unexpectedly joining in. Now Liara was there as well, sitting on her face so that Shepard could taste her delicious azure even as Kasumi kept pleasuring her.

She began to speed up her strokes, eager to release the building pressure in her cock, but before she could get very far, she was unexpectedly yanked back to the present. Her door chime sounded and the commander leapt off of her bed, stuffing her quivering erection inside her sweat pants as best she could. Dashing across the room while pulling her tank top back down over her breasts, she blurted out, "Who's there?", hoping she didn't sound as ragged as she felt. It had been days since she'd had a chance to do this, and the interruption tonight couldn't have come at a worse time.

"It's me, Shepard."

Taking a deep breath, Shepard tried to push her irritation aside. Tali had always been a faithful friend to her and especially now, on this Cerberus ship, her presence was a great comfort to the commander. Besides, she had no way of knowing how lousy her timing was.

"Come on in."

The door slid open, revealing the quarian engineer. Her moods were hard to read behind her mask, but as Tali walked into the cabin, Shepard could have sworn that there was something tentative about her walk.

"Is everything all right, Tali?", she asked as the two of them sat down on her couch. "You haven't had any more trouble with the Admiralty Board have you? Because if you need me to, I'll be happy to go back there and yell at them until they see reason."

"No, it's nothing like that." She tilted her helmet away from the commander, clearly nervous. "You've done more than enough for me. I was actually hoping that maybe I'd be able to repay you for that."

There was something odd about the way she made the offer and Shepard raised an eyebrow as she inquired, "What do you mean?"

"Just that, um, you're under a lot of pressure from, you know, commanding a suicide mission, and if there was something I could do to help with that, I'd be happy to do it."

Shepard's eyes narrowed suspiciously. She'd been right. Something wasn't usual here. "That's sweet of you, Tali, but death-defying missions are nothing new for us. What makes you think I need some special help?"

Tali was exceptionally glad for her mask just then, preventing as it did Shepard from seeing what she was sure must be an embarrassing blush. Still, she realized that her pathetic attempt at subterfuge had clearly failed. Time to fess up.

"IswearIdidn'tmeantospyonyou," she blurted out, the phrase coming out as one long word. "It just happened. Remember when you asked me to shut down those Cerberus cameras? Well, I did, but then some of my stuff went missing, and I thought it was Kasumi who took it, so I turned them back on to follow her, and…"

Shepard cut her off, afraid that her friend might pass out if she didn't take a breath. "And you saw what happened between the two of us. It's okay." A part of her felt embarrassed, but it wasn't the kind of paralyzing shame she might have once felt. Kasumi hadn't freaked out at the sight of her new appendage, and clearly neither had Tali, so maybe she didn't need to worry quite so much. "Listen Tali," she told her, "You're my friend, not my concubine. You don't have to get me off just because I helped you with the Admirals."

Tali's reply was quiet but clear. "But I want to," she protested. "Shepard, I, I know shouldn't have, but I kept watching that tape. I think I've always had a crush, but seeing you with Kasumi… I want to do more than just look."

Shepard hesitated before replying and the silence broke Tali's confidence. "Never mind," she said sadly, getting up from the sofa. "I guess you're not interested. I shouldn't have said anything."

"Wait." Shepard got up too, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. In truth, it was good to be wanted like this. She'd spent so much time feeling like a freak, and though Kasumi had helped with the frustration, she hadn't exactly made things normal either. "That's not what I meant," she told the quarian. "I just want to be sure this is what you really want. Especially with your suit, is this a good idea?"

"Oh." Tali's voice audibly brightened at Shepard's response. She was ready for this question. "That's not a problem. I took a whole bunch of immuno-boosters before I came here. I'll probably still have a cold afterwards, but as long as we're careful with, um, fluids and such, it should be okay."

"I see. Well then…" Even as Shepard spoke, Tali decided to be bold. In the illicit video, the commander had needed a little encouragement and with the press of a button, she unlocked the seals on her helmet.

As Shepard looked on, the quarian reached up and removed her mask before sliding down her hood. Unlike most non-human species, she had hair, a black shock that she kept short for obvious reasons, but there were still significant differences between her people and homo sapiens. The bright yellow eyes that had been the only visible part of her face beneath her mask were narrow like a cat's, and though she had ears, they were slim and pointed. The most striking thing about her though was her skin. Tinted a light purple, it was almost shiny, practically glowing in the artificial light of the commander's cabin.

Shepard starred and Tali blushed, her skin turning a darker shade of purple that the commander found totally adorable. "Keelah," she said apologetically, "You must think I look so strange."

"No," Shepard reassured her, affection filling her voice, "You look wonderful."

Leaning forward, she caught Tali's thin lips for a gentle kiss. Her friend's response was hesitant, the quarian letting Shepard control their embrace, and the commander realized immediately how inexperienced Tali must be. It wasn't a surprise really, but she hadn't thought about it until now. "Listen," she offered, "We don't have to do this. I'm guessing you haven't before, and your first time should be special."

"This is special," Tali argued, determined not to let what she wanted slip through her fingers. "You're Commander Shepard, Hero of the Citadel. The dashing hero who saved my life. Even if this isn't a permanent thing, it's what I want."

Shepard took a breath. Tali was an adult, fully capable of making her own decisions, and she shouldn't treat her otherwise. "Okay then," she agreed. "If you're sure, then yes, I'd very much like this too."

Tali smiled, a pretty sight that revealed two small fangs sticking out from the rest of her white teeth. She touched a control on her suit, and the rest of the garment fell to the ground, the complex series of interlocking pieces sliding easily off of her body. Beneath it, she was entirely naked, no clothing besides the suit being necessary or practical for the quarian.

"You're so beautiful," Shepard whispered, leaning in to kiss her friend once more. And she was. Her slim frame was hairless below her neck, leaving nothing but that lovely, gleaming purple skin on display. It was cooler to the touch than the commander had expected, and quite smooth beneath her strong hands. Tali seemed more confidant then with the previous kiss, and as she wrapped her arms around the human's back, Shepard felt her cock stir once more beneath her sweats. She tried her best to fight back that pounding need for release though. This wasn't a quick whatever-the-fuck with a kinky thief; this was Tali and her first priority was to make their encounter good for her friend.

Running her hands over the generous swell of the engineer's hips, Shepard guided the younger woman towards the bed. Tali's own fingers were starting to explore under Shepard's tank-top, eager for more contact with the human's pleasantly warm skin, and as one of them found the swell of Shepard's breast, the commander let out a sharp sigh.

"Is that good?", the quarian asked inquisitively. "Should I do it more?"

"Let me show you how good it feels." Shepard's voice dropped to a seductive purr and she lay Tali down on the bed before lowering herself next to her friend. Her hand stroked the quarian's small breast, and the noise Tali let out was considerably louder than Shepard's sigh had been, a gasp of pleasure that made the commander's shaft pulse in sympathy.

"My, aren't you responsive?", she teased, her thumb rubbing a tight circle over a rock-hard purple nipple.

"My skin doesn't get touched often," Tali managed to choke out through her whimpers of pleasure. "That sensitizes it."

"Interesting." Shepard bent down, closing her mouth around the little bud, and Tali nearly jumped into her mouth, her body arching off the bed with pleasure. All she could do was grip onto the sheets, her fingers twisting tightly in them as the commander's hand ran up and down her curves. Tali was a frequent –some might say over-frequent –user of Nerve-Stim Pro, but she was rapidly discovering that the program was a poor substitute for the real thing.

Hooking a hand underneath the quarian's back to brace her, Shepard switched breasts, lavishing the same attention on the other nipple while her hand gradually drifted downward. She took her time, caressing the smooth skin of Tali's thighs and belly before moving towards her core, but with the way the engineer was bucking under her touch, it was hard to argue that she needed to wait too long.

One hand down slid between Tali's legs and when the commander's fingers slid over their junction, she found it slick with a thin, sticky fluid that rapidly coated her digits. As she moved through her friend's folds, Tali thrashed frantically against her touch but as pleasant as her reactions were, Shepard was having trouble finding what she was looking for.

"Tali," she asked, stopping her ministrations for a second to give the engineer a chance to answer, "Where is your..." She paused, rephrasing her question and hoping that the translator would handle the word properly, "Do you have a clitoris?"

The quarian looked up from the bed, her voice dripping with need. "It's inside me," she panted, her eyes pleading with Shepard for more stimulation, there or anywhere else she could get it.

The commander obliged, her fingers dropping down at once to Tali's entrance. She was tight, as tight as any woman Shepard had even been with, and even the single digit she slipped inside could enjoy the squeeze of the quarian's inner walls around her. Curious about Tali's statement, she probed, loving the gasps her friend let out while the commander looked for her prize. When she found the tight little bundle of nerves on the top wall of her pussy the reaction was immediate, her new lover going rigid as Shepard stroked it.

All Tali managed to get out was a chocked, "Please, more," before Shepard's now-confidant movements rendered her speechless. For a quarian, even self-pleasure was a dangerous activity, and this was beyond anything she'd ever felt. One of her long, three-fingered hands wrapped around Shepard's shoulder, clutching at the tight muscles there, even as her other one rubbed her breast, delighting in the rare contact with her own bare skin.

Her commander bent back down, capturing a breast once more between her lips, and when she started sucking on the stiff nipple at the same time as she rubbed her clit, Tali felt something in her start to break. The climax that was ripping through her was so much more powerful than those her nerve stim program had given her, and as her fluids poured out of her sex to cover Shepard's hand, she couldn't even see it, her eyes screwed tight as she gave herself over totally to the feeling.

As Tali shook beneath her, Shepard could only watch in amazement. Her cock was as hard as she could remember, doing its best to rip a hole in her sweat pants at the sight of the lovely quarian coming undone for her, and while her lover panted from her climax, the commander moved to shed her clothes. Her top went first, tossed on the floor after being used to clean off her hand, followed swiftly by her pants. After all, it only seemed fair that she be as naked as her partner.

Through her haze of post-orgasmic bliss, Tali watched with rapt fascination as Shepard stripped for her. Though she had seen the commander naked on the vid-feed, she was finding that much like sex, nudity was quite different up close. Her lover's body was impressive, her scars from the Lazarus Project mostly healed, her muscles taut and powerful, her head's red hair matched by the small patch surrounding her considerable erection.

That, Tali couldn't help but stare at and seeing her cat-like eyes widen, Shepard had a moment of hesitation. As desperately as she wanted to be buried inside the incredible tightness she'd just felt around her finger, she was worried that she might be too large for the quarian. "Listen," she started, mustering every ounce of self-control she could find, "I'm not sure quite what you wanted to do here…"

"I want you inside me," Tali insisted. It was true that Shepard's cock was a bit intimidating, but she'd never felt anything like the pleasure that the commander's finger had given her and just the thought of being filled by her full length was making her pussy wet once more.

Shepard nodded, lying back down on the bed next to Tali. The engineer reached over, her long fingers starting to explore her commander's body, and Shepard gave her some time to do just that. Indeed, she was definitely enjoying the sensation of Tali's long fingers stroking the curves of her breasts, the quarian imitating what she had just learned, but at the time, she was so ridiculously turned on that she didn't know how long she could wait for more.

Fortunately, she didn't have to do so for long. After a few minutes of playing with her tits, Tali's hand dropped down to her cock, and as her hand wrapped around the commander's length, she groaned with pleasure. The shaft jerked in the quarian's hand and Shepard grunted, "I think we better get to it. I don't know how long I can hold out."

Tali smiled at the desire she was inspiring, and as she released Shepard, the Spectre reached back down to her lover's sex, trying this time to insert a second finger. It was a tight fit to be sure, but Tali spread her legs, eager for the penetration, and after a minute of tentative probing, Shepard was able to fit both of them inside. The engineer was as wet as before, and it didn't take more than a few thrusts before she was whimpering, pleading with Shepard for more.

Her body shivering with anticipation, the commander withdrew, pulling back her hand as she worked to line up her cockhead with the entrance to her lover's pussy. The task wasn't much different than when she'd worn a strap-on in the past, but the sensation as she started to move inside certainly was. Just the feeling of the ring of muscle at Tali's entrance squeezing the head of her needy dick was enough to bring her to the edge of climax and it took everything she had not to try and bury herself all the way inside with a single stroke. Still, it was an experience worth savoring. Each new inch felt amazing as she got it inside, and the look on Tali's face was almost as good, her eyes scrunched tight, her mouth gapping open with pleasure as she was stretched.

When at last the commander succeeded in sheathing herself to the hilt inside Tali, she stopped temporarily, wanting to give Tali a chance to adjust as well as being afraid that if she moved, she'd come right then and there. It wasn't long though before the quarian's hips starting pushing against her, desiring more, and it was a request she was hardly inclined to refuse. Still, she kept her thrusts slow at first. This kind of pleasure was still foreign to her, and holding back wasn't easy. Each time she pulled back, the quarian's pussy clamped down, reluctant to let her go, and when she plunged back inside, the wetness engulfing her threatened anew to make her explode.

To distract herself from the pleasure she was feeling, Shepard tried to find with her dick the spot her fingers had located before, dragging her shaft along Tali's upper wall with each thrust.

"Keelah," the quarian gasped, having trouble stringing words together. "That's so… Ancestors, you're so deep…"

Her words were cut off when Shepard found her clit, and Tali let out a high-pitched scream. The sound drove the Spectre harder, and she started to speed up, her hands cupping Tali's ample ass to give her better control over her thrusts. "You feel so good," she muttered, "My beautiful engineer."

Her other hand ran through Tali's short, dark hair, and the quarian tilted her head, pressing her lips against Shepard's warm flesh. She'd never felt so full or so alive. Being filled with her commander, the woman's weight moving on top of her when normally she couldn't even touch anyone else was intoxicating and Tali was torn between her need to come again and her desire to prolong this pleasure for as long as she could.

Shepard was skating dangerously close to the brink, but even through the haze of pleasure, she was determined that Tali was going to precede her. Gripping her lover's hips tightly, she angled her cock upwards, hitting that special spot once more, and it didn't take too many more strong strokes before she got her wish. Impossibly, the quarian pulled even tighter around her and threw back her head, a fresh flood of her release spilling out from between her legs, and at the sexy sight, the commander couldn't take it any more.

"Tali," she groaned, "I'm gonna…"

The quarian didn't respond, too lost in her ecstasy, but fortunately for her, Shepard remembered in the nick of time what she needed to do. With a supreme effort, she forced herself to pull out, and even as she was falling into her climax, she wrapped her hand around her cock, providing herself with a little stimulation to replace the warm wetness she'd just lost. A single stroke was enough to release the immense orgasm she'd been building towards. Shot after shot of her clear fluids flew out, streaking across Tali's belly, her chest, and her lovely breasts, with a few powerful spurts even reaching her pretty face. The sight of her sticky come on her friend's beautiful purple skin was intensely arousing, the erotic vision drawing out Shepard's climax, inspiring the Spectre to keep pumping her cock until it felt as if her whole body was bone dry.

With a final satisfied gasp, she collapsed down on the bed next to Tali As the fog of lust cleared from her brain, she was a bit embarrassed at the mess she'd made, leaving the quarian thoroughly covered in her release, but when she looked over at Tali, her lover's face bore a goofy smile

"Well now," the engineer said cheerfully as she ran a finger through the sticky trails on her chest, "That definitely was worth all the fuss," and really, who was Shepard to argue with her?

* * *

**So, that's the last of the pairings I wanted to write. However, there are going to be two more chapters before the end. For the next one, though, I'd like some audience participation. It will feature a three-way between Shepard, Liara, and whichever of the commander's helpful partners from the previous stories you'd like to see them with. Therefore, in your reviews, let me know if you'd prefer Samara, Kasumi, Aria, Jack, Miranda, or Tali. Thanks as always for reading and I hope you liked Tali's chapter.**


	7. Samara and Liara

**Wow! I was really blown away by the response to my little poll, and so I decided to do two stories. The first one is here, featuring the runner-up, Samara. It got really long, but I think it turned out well, so let me know if you liked it too. (Especially if you voted for Samara) Enjoy and look for the next installment, featuring our winner.**

* * *

"Are you sure you're all right?"

In response to the question, Samara smiled affectionately, placing a friendly hand on Shepard's shoulder. "I am. While I have greatly enjoyed our relationship, I was never under any illusions as to its permanence. Now that the Collectors have been defeated, I have my duty and as for you…" She looked into the commander's green eyes. "We have joined many times and I know what Doctor T'Soni means to you. You should make sure that she knows it as well."

Shepard turned and gave the Justicar one final kiss. "Thank you, Samara," she told her, brushing a hand over the asari's cheek, "I don't know that I would've gotten through this without you." Her words were no exaggeration. Samara had not only relieved the frustration that had clouded her mind but helped her to see that Cerberus' alterations didn't make her unlovable and for that, she would always be grateful to the statuesque beauty.

As the Spectre started up the stairs that led to Liara's office, Samara did her best to ignore the twinge of regret in her breast. Shepard had been a wonderful lover, one of the few and by far the best she had had since the end of her marriage all those centuries ago and the prospect of returning to her lonely life was not the easiest one for the Justicar to contemplate, even if she had always known it was inevitable.

* * *

The door to the office slid open and as Commander Shepard looked at Liara T'Soni sitting behind her desk, her heart skipped a beat. The new Shadow Broker was back on Ilium, winding up her remaining affairs before returning to her ship, and for the first time since her resurrection, Shepard could look at her former lover with more desire than trepidation.

"Shepard. This is quite unexpected." The commander could see Liara's face brighten at the sight of her, but there was still trepidation in the brilliant asari's voice. She couldn't blame the archeologist. Every time she had tried to get close to her recently, Shepard had pushed her away, too ashamed of her cock to return Liara's interest.

"Well, you told me you were going to be on Ilium," she explained, trying to convey with her smile that this time would be different. "After the Collector Base, I figured my crew needed a few days of R&R, and this is a good place for it."

"Still, I am somewhat surprised that you came to see me." There was hurt behind those words and Shepard's heart ached to hear it there, especially since she was the cause. "It has felt as if you were avoiding me."

"I know," Shepard admitted to her. "I didn't want to. It was just… It was complicated is all."

Liara's blue eyes focused intently on the commander. "Is it that you've met someone else? I am not a child and if you no longer want to be with me, I think that I deserve to hear you say it to my face."

Shepard swallowed hard. She may have made her peace with her new appendage, but that didn't mean that this was going to be easy to explain. "No, that's not it at all," she protested. "I mean, there was someone, but she's not the problem." She took a deep breath, collecting her thoughts. "Let me start at the beginning. When Cerberus brought me back, they made a few changes..."

* * *

Riding the elevator up to Liara's residence, Samara wasn't sure what to expect when she got there. The message Shepard had sent her had been short and fairly cryptic, simply telling the Justicar that she and Liara wanted to talk with her, and asking if she would come to the given address that evening.

The address had proven to be an apartment in an expensive building in downtown Nos Astra, and as Samara watched the floors tick by, she wondered what exactly the two of them wanted from her. Certainly, if Shepard had disclosed their relationship to Liara that afternoon, the younger asari might have questions, perhaps even be angry with her, but it was in Shepard's nature to deal with such things herself, not to use someone else to take the blame for her actions.

The doors opened and as the Justicar walked down the hallway, she tried to banish such concerns from her mind. Whatever the truth, she would know it soon enough. She had done what her duty demanded and that was not something to be ashamed of, even if she had also enjoyed herself very much doing it.

Even before she reached the apartment door, it opened and the matriarch was met by a welcoming Commander Shepard. "Samara," she smiled, "We're so glad you could make it." The Spectre's uniform shirt was un-tucked and she seemed far less tense than she had before her meeting with Liara, giving the matriarch a kiss on the cheek as she entered the apartment. It was a display of affection that surprised Samara, especially when she saw Liara sitting in a chair on the other side of the room, but if Shadow Broker disapproved, her face gave no sign of it.

Instead, she greeted Samara with a warm smile, and the Justicar couldn't help but notice how lovely the younger asari looked that night, wearing a blue and white satin dress that hugged her soft curves quite nicely. "Thank you for coming," Liara began. "Shepard and I have been talking and I'm glad that you hadn't left Ilium before I had a chance to speak with you."

"I would hope that your conversation went well," Samara replied cautiously, although judging by the relaxed attitudes of the two women, she would guess that it had.

Shepard sat down on the sofa next to Liara's chair, leaning over to give her a brief kiss while the Shadow Broker answered, "Indeed it did. It's true that at first I was not happy when Shepard told me about your relationship, but once I got past my surprise, I realized that we both owe you a great deal. You took care of her when I was too lost in my feud with the Shadow Broker and my complicated feelings about Shepard's return to notice how much pain she was in."

"And I was just too much of a mess to come clean about my problems," Shepard agreed with a self-deprecating laugh. "You helped me to get past that, to see that I could still be wanted even with what Cerberus did to me. Not to mention that you relieved a boatload of frustration that might have screwed me up when we took on the Collectors."

"It was my honor to have assisted you," Samara told her, joining the commander on the couch. "You did a great deal for me as well, and for the rest of the crew." She permitted herself a small smile. "And certainly, it was no hardship."

"Still," Shepard told her, "I feel like we owe you something for us being alive and together again, and before we go our separate ways, we'd like to thank you."

Liara flashed her a coy smile and Samara began to suspect just what they meant, a suspicion confirmed when the maiden added, "Besides, I could use someone to help show me the workings of Shepard's new anatomy."

Samara looked back and forth between the two women, the dashing commander who had led them to victory over the Collectors and the lovely young asari who had displayed the courage and determination to overthrow the Shadow Broker. "This offer presents me with a dilemma," she told them solemnly, trying not to let her face give away too much information. "On the one hand, agreeing to this proposal would not be in service to the Justicar code as helping Shepard was. On the other, it would not be an obstacle to the fulfillment of my vows either. Therefore, it is up to me to decide what I would like to do."

"And what exactly is your decision?", Shepard asked suggestively, one of her hands stroking Liara's cheek while the other came to rest on Samara's knee. She'd already been incredibly eager to re-consummate her relationship with her beloved archeologist, but when Liara suggested that they do this first, her head had nearly exploded. She'd be the first to admit that she didn't always understand the workings of other species' minds, but in this case, she wasn't going to complain.

"I think," the older asari told them, "That I would have to be very foolish indeed to turn down such an opportunity." She had greatly enjoyed her time with Shepard, but in some ways it was the chance to be with Liara that she was relishing the most. Whatever promises she'd made to herself, the Justicar had always been strongly attracted to other asari and the scientist was a very pretty one indeed.

"Wonderful," Liara replied. "I trust it is not a decision you will regret." Shepard looked over to her, and the asari added, "Why don't you two begin?"

"What about you sweetheart?", Shepard asked. "I don't want to leave you out."

"It is all right." Liara poured herself a drink from a nearby decanter and took a slow slip, letting go of her inhibitions. "I'd like to see you and Samara together first." Indeed, that opportunity was one of the reasons she had suggested this threesome to Shepard. She really was grateful to Samara for having gotten the commander through the last few months but at the same time, the inquisitive scientist couldn't contain her curiosity about their affair. Only by observing it, she thought, would she able to process those feelings, preventing them from being a nagging distraction to her renewed relationship.

It definitely promised to be a most enjoyable study, and as Shepard leaned over and kissed Samara, Liara felt a little thrill run through her. The commander's power had always been one of the things about her that Liara found desirable, and that was a quality that Samara shared, making the sight of the two of them together electric.

Shepard wrapped an arm around Samara, massaging the sensitive folds of her crest with her fingers. It felt a bit odd to do this with Liara watching, but as the Justicar's hands started to run along the curves of her uniform, such thoughts became a lot less prominent in her mind. Deft fingers began unbuttoning her shirt and she helped Samara take it off, shrugging the garment onto the carpeted floor. Underneath it, she had on a lacey black bra, worn in the hopes of a happy reunion with Liara, and the Justicar unhooked it as well, giving her hands full access to the firm breasts and stiff pink nipples beneath.

The commander let out a sharp gasp as Samara bent over, taking a breast in her mouth. Shepard kept stroking Samara's crest as she was pleasured and the Justicar moaned slightly around her nipple. The commander's hands had always been skilled, and she was glad to have one more chance to experience their touch.

As Samara continued suckling on her breast, Shepard's fingers dropped down to the zipper on the matriarch's bodysuit and she peeled it down off of her shoulders, revealing lovely expanses of bare blue skin. The Spectre nudged her lover backwards off of her breast, bending Samara down on the couch so that she could reciprocate her oral affections. Shepard nibbled at Samara's impressive cleavage, and as her lover murmured approvingly, the human felt herself stiffening beneath her pants.

Samara felt the press of Shepard's erection against her body and she pulled the commander to her lips, giving her another passionate kiss as she reached down to remove her trousers and boxers. Liara watched the spectacle with rapt fascination. She knew what to expect from her earlier conversation with Shepard, but actually seeing the lengthy cock Cerberus had shaped between her legs was quite something else. Far from bothering her though, she was excited by the sight. She always enjoyed the things Shepard had introduced her to, and she was looking forward to learning about this one as well.

The Justicar wrapped a blue hand around her shaft, and Shepard let out a sharp exhalation at the pressure. Samara started pumping her, slowly at first, and it took everything Shepard had to keep holding herself up so that her lover could continue. Tilting her head to get a better view, Liara was intrigued. The appendage didn't look that different than the strap-on she and Shepard had used together, but the reactions that it was allowing the matriarch to coax out of her beloved certainly were. The commander's breathing had quickened, her skin becoming flushed as Samara ran her hand up and down the member, and Liara decided she wanted to do more than just watch.

The Spectre was too distracted to notice until she felt Liara's lips press up against the small of her back. Warm hands wrapped around her body, and even while Samara kept stroking her erection, Liara started to massage her breasts. As the archeologist's fingers found her nipples, Shepard gritted her teeth, the combination of the physical pleasure she was receiving combined with the shear thrill of the two amazing asari sharing her body almost enough to make her come on the spot.

Still, her time with Samara had taught her to last at least a little longer, and with a supreme effort, she turned around, temporarily interrupting the Justicar's care of her erection to kiss Liara. It was pure heat the way Liara's lips crushed against hers and even as they refused to break the embrace, the Shadow Broker reached downwards, her hand replacing Samara's on the swollen rod.

It was hot in her hand, and the way that it pulsed made her feel almost as if it had a life of its own. Her thumb ran over the head and the pad came away wet, covered with the clear, sticky fluid that coated the slit. Shepard's mouth opened in a wordless sigh, and watching her react, Liara was filled with a sudden, possessive desire to assert her claim to this new appendage, to show her commander that she could take care of her needs.

Turning Shepard around so that she was sitting down on the couch between the two asari, Liara dropped to her knees and lowered her head, inhaling the scent of the Spectre. It was muskier than before, but not unappealing and her small blue tongue slid out from between her lips, running experimentally over the tip of the cock, scooping up the salty taste gathered there as she sucked on the hot flesh.

"Jesus," Shepard mumbled as Liara began letting her deeper into her mouth, taken aback by the force of the asari's desire, "Is everything all right?"

The Shadow Broker stopped what was she was doing just long enough to answer, "It is. Just let me do this for you."

Liara resumed sucking on Shepard's cockhead and Samara decided to let her take the lead with the commander, sensing her need to reassert her relationship with the woman she loved. Instead, she turned her attention to the maiden, peeling off the remains of her own bodysuit and underwear before joining the younger asari on the floor. Affectionately, she planted a kiss on the back of her crest, and Shadow Broker murmured happily around Shepard's cock.

Reassured that her touch was welcome, Samara unfastened Liara's dress, sliding it open far enough that her hands could roam underneath. She'd missed the smooth, scaled texture of another asari's skin, and even as Liara continued giving her first blow job, the Justicar let herself enjoy the exploration, her practiced touch both soothing and inflaming the growing need in the archeologist.

Watching Samara caressing her beloved even as Liara kept up her oral attentions, Shepard could feel herself close to breaking. The sight and feeling were just too good and as her breath became sharp, the Justicar turned to Liara. "May I?", she asked, wanting her permission before she joined in.

Liara felt a small pang of jealousy at the idea of sharing, but she realized that she shouldn't be selfish. One of the reasons for tonight was to thank Samara for her help, and it wouldn't do to make her feel unwelcome. She nodded, her head bobbing up and down on Shepard's dick, and the older asari leaned over, running her own tongue along the base.

The addition of sensation was too much. It only took a few more seconds of the two asari's ministrations before Shepard's resistance collapsed. Her hands caressed the crests of her lovers as she let go, her hips bucking upwards as the first spurts of her come poured into Liara's wet mouth.

As she felt Shepard release, Samara wrapped her hand around the base of her cock, stroking it as she coaxed more and more pulses out of her lover. Liara swallowed as best she could, relishing the salty taste of Shepard's come, but she was unprepared for the shear volume and after a few more shots, she had to pull off in order to swallow the thick fluid that now filled her mouth. The commander kept coming though, the next spurts flying out to paint streaks on Liara's cheek and coating Samara's lips even as the older asari bent down to take the Shadow Broker's place. The Justicar kept stroking her member slowly, eagerly swallowing up the remainder of her lover's immense climax until at last Shepard went slack, the Spectre's erection starting to flag in her mouth.

Shepard slumped back down onto the couch, momentarily spent, and Samara pulled off of her dick, turning to kiss Liara on the lips for the first time. She could still taste the commander there, but Samara was more interested in the delightful flavor of the maiden's mouth and as their tongues wrestled, she could tell that her attraction was reciprocated.

Liara went to take off the rest of her dress, and while she did, Samara took the opportunity to lick the trails of Shepard's release off of her cheek, swallowing the salty fluid before kissing her way down the lovely blue skin that was being revealed to her.

The carpeted floor was quite soft and as Samara made her way lower, Liara lay down on it, letting the older asari have better access to her body. Feeling Shepard come for her had definitely heightened her desire, and now she was more than happy to let the Justicar do something about it, warm lips playing over her breasts and abdomen even as deft hands pulled off her panties. That delightful mouth moved on to her thighs and as it closed in on her azure, she heard the husky sound of Shepard's voice coming from the couch.

"God, you two," the Spectre gasped, "Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now?" Already, she could feel her cock stiffening again, and as Samara's tongue flitted down to taste Liara's sweetness, Shepard couldn't wait to include herself again. Joining her two favorite asari on the carpet, she bent down to give Liara a long kiss, her calloused hands cupping the Shadow Broker's soft breasts as she began to be eaten out.

With Samara's blue lips wrapped around her clit and Shepard's full pair moving down to her nipples, Liara was in heaven. The frantic need she had felt earlier was replaced with the bliss of being the center of some incredibly skillful attention, and tangling her hands in her commander's red hair, she just let go and enjoyed it. The two other women were determined not to let her down, each taking marvelous care of the parts of her body they had access to, and it wasn't long before she felt the familiar but long-absent tension in her body, the pleasure only a lover could give her building towards a peak. One hand pressed against Samara's crest, urging her mouth onward, and when the Justicar suckled her clit harder, Liara started coming undone. She cried out, and as her thighs clenched around the matriarch's head, Shepard's lips returned to hers, catching her cries of pleasure in her eager mouth.

Even as Liara's chest heaved with deep sighs of relief though, Samara didn't stop, her mouth licking around the Shadow Broker's azure, gathering up every drop of her delicious release. The maiden tasted so fine and it was a flavor she had missed for far too long. Her fingers probed inside Liara, trying to coax forth more of it, and before pleasure overtook the younger asari once again, she turned to her commander. "Shepard," she gasped in-between her building moans, "I think our guest needs more attention."

"I can help with that." Shepard kissed the Shadow Broker's nose as she got back up and the naked Spectre maneuvered behind Samara, grasping her hips and coaxing them upwards. The Justicar got on her knees, bending down so she could keeping licking Liara's azure while making it possible for Shepard to take her as well. The outside of Samara's sex was glistening with her arousal, and as the commander ran her hands over the matriarch's firm buttocks, she rubbed the tip of her fully re-erect member against the opening. Samara pushed back against her cock, eager for the penetration, and the commander slid inside, impressed by how easily the wet channel accepted her thrust.

As Shepard filled her, Samara gasped, moaning around Liara's clit. Being sandwiched between the two other women was absolutely amazing. The delicious taste of Liara on her tongue combined with the Spectre's powerful strokes were pushing her rapidly towards the climax she'd delayed in order to pleasure her friends, but there was something else she wanted before she lost control.

Her fingers probed deeper inside Liara, and with a skill built over centuries, she stroked the clenching inner walls, building her lover's heat once more. The archeologist was sensitized from her first climax, but Samara didn't try to make her come again, instead drawing out her pleasure until at last she got what she craved. On one particular deep stroke, she felt the younger asari's mind starting to press against her own and she purred happily around the maiden's clit. It was one of the things she had missed most over the centuries, the intoxicating sensation of a lover's mind reaching out to her own, filled with desire they wanted to share. After what had happened with her daughters, she had tried to forget that feeling, limiting what few sexual encounters her duty had allowed her to other species, but she couldn't deny the thrill that ran through her at experiencing it once more.

Between her legs, Liara could see Samara looking up at her hungrily, the darkness in the matriarch's eyes now mirroring her own, and the older asari's mind opened up before her. The rush of sensation was overwhelming. Not only did she feel Samara's desire for her azure, but also the echo of Shepard's powerful thrusts inside the Justicar, and all she could do was plead, "More," across the bond.

"Of course, my beautiful maiden," Samara sent back to her, her own need spiking to new heights. The addition of Liara's pleasure, of feeling her own mouth on the archeologist's swollen clit was nearly too much, and as Shepard kept pushing into her, only her extensive experience enabled her to keep up her rhythm.

From the increasingly powerful contractions around her cock, Shepard could tell that Samara was close to the edge, but she didn't want to join her. She needed to save something for Liara, and so she focused on the Justicar's pleasure, reaching around with one hand to rub her lover's clit while she fucked her. Samara's hips bucked against her touch, and it was only a few short strokes later that she felt the asari tense around her.

The added stimulation of Shepard's hand on her clit was too much. The powerful climax that Samara had been building towards erupted out of her, and as soon as it did, the explosion leapt across the joining to Liara. The younger asari's thighs tightened around her head, pressing on her as she drank in her release even while Samara's own fluids dripped down her thighs and drenched Shepard's groin. The intensity of their shared pleasure, of Liara sending her bliss while drinking in Samara's own prolonged the matriarch's orgasm, deepening it so much that she barely noticed when the Spectre withdrew from her azure.

Pulling out before the tightening around her shaft made her spill prematurely inside Samara, Shepard moved to join her lovers. The older asari had crawled up into Liara's arms and one of her hands stroked the archeologist's crest affectionately as she panted, "Thank you. I had not realized how badly I was craving that until tonight."

"It's not as if I didn't enjoy it as well," Liara replied with a satisfied smile, giving the other asari a kiss that brought with it a taste of her own sweetness.

"I hope you're not done yet, though," Shepard told Liara, her voice dripping sex. The Spectre was standing in front of them, her cock as hard as steel and glistening with Samara's release. "Because I think we still have a little more catching up to do."

"Mm, I definitely agree," Liara purred. She had enjoyed sharing the sensation of Shepard penetrating Samara, and now she was eager for it to be her turn.

"Go on," Samara mumbled, still coming down from her own massive orgasm and happy to give the lovers some time together.

The commander sat back down on the couch and Liara followed, climbing into her lap. Shepard's hands ran over the asari's scaled skin, the Spectre taking a moment to reacquaint herself with its curves. For a long time, she had despaired of ever seeing the archeologist like this again and the reality was better than any memory. Her mouth went to Liara's gorgeous breasts, licking and sucking them even as her lover began to grind her azure against the slick hardness of her shaft.

Given how sensitive she was after fucking Samara, the friction was enough to coax out a little spurt of fluid that streaked along Liara's belly and the commander's voice chocked as she asked, "Are you ready?"

Through her arousal, the archeologist managed a nod of approval, and Shepard lifted her up, aiming her throbbing cock at the asari's opening. Liara had been loosened up by Samara's fingers, but even still, the fit was wonderfully tight, and Shepard groaned as she entered her beloved, her cock pulsing inside the asari as she fought not to blow her load immediately.

Liara let out a sharp gasp as she was filled. There was something visceral about the connection, and after all the time she had spent apart from Shepard, it gave her an intense feeling of wholeness to be joined with her like this. The human started moving inside her, careful not to go too fast at first, and Liara covered her face with kisses. She was more grateful than she could express to have Shepard back and as the commander's strong hands caressed her curves, she began reaching out with her mind, wanting to share everything with her beloved.

Shepard's thoughts relaxed to let her in, and the feeling was more wonderful than the Shadow Broker had remembered. Burning lust of the kind she had felt with Samara was definitely there, but it was joined with the incredibly powerful love shared between the two of them. Through everything that had happened to her, Shepard had never stopped missing Liara or wanting to be with her, a now-fulfilled longing that made the asari's heart soar even as she reciprocated the feeling.

Watching as Liara enthusiastically rode the commander, Samara went to join her friends on the couch once more. Her hands wandered over their slick skin, not wanting to disrupt their connection but instead just adding her own contribution to what was clearly an intense mingled pleasure. Even as she kept fucking Liara, Shepard responded to the Justicar's presence, running one hand over her body while the other continued caressing the younger asari.

Across the bond, Liara caught a strain of concern for Samara, the commander not wanting to exclude her, and without words, the Shadow Broker responded. Her slim blue hand dipped between the Justicar's thighs and as the matriarch spread them for her, Liara started to caress her azure. Even while she began fingering Samara, the archeologist reached out with her thoughts as well, inviting the other woman to join them in the meld. The older asari was surprised but pleased by the invitation and within moments, she was swept away, submerged into the powerful bonds of love, desire and affection that the couple shared.

Shepard hadn't expected what happened until she saw the intention in her lover's mind, but nor did she mind in the slightest as the feeling of Liara's hand in the Justicar's sex was added to her list of pleasures. The combination of Liara's tight wetness gripping her shaft with each thrust, the stimulation of the two asari's azures, and more hands stroking and petting than she could even keep track of overwhelmed her, and with a primal growl of pleasure, the commander thrust upwards, going as deep as she could into her lover while she came.

The feeling of Shepard stiffening inside her along with the powerful joy flowing out of her mind hit Liara next and as her commander's thick fluid filled her azure, she clenched down around the shaft, the Shadow Broker's whole body shaking as one of the most powerful climaxes she had ever felt overtook her.

Samara came last, her physical stimulation less intense, but as the massive waves of desire surged out of her partners, she too was overwhelmed. Her hips ground greedily against Liara's hand, her body trying to get as much of the maiden's fingers inside her as she could while her mind went white with the ecstasy that flowed freely between the three lovers.

It took several minutes before any of them felt up to speaking, the women instead just enjoying the pleasant unwinding of the mental bonds between them and the lingering sensations of their lovemaking. It was Liara who at last broke the silence, the younger asari turning to Samara even as her face remained buried in Shepard's sweaty chest. "I trust we've demonstrated there are no hard feelings," she purred, a sort of sleepy sexiness filling her voice.

"Well, perhaps there was one," the matriarch joked, her contentment bringing out a rare lighter side of her personality even as her hand caressed the place where Shepard's shaft remained buried inside of Liara.

"After this, I think I may be limited to soft feelings for a little while," Shepard informed them, the Spectre feeling as if every ounce of come had been ejected from her body. "I didn't even know that was possible, that double meld at the end."

"It is," Samara told her, "Though it requires at least two of the participants to be asari in order to maintain the additional connection. In truth, it is a pleasure I never thought to experience again, and I must thank you for proving me wrong."

"You are most welcome," Liara told her, and the warm smile on her lovely face was a sign that the Shadow Broker meant what she said. Not only had she had thoroughly enjoyed exploring and sharing in Shepard's connection with the Justicar, but their meld had left her with no doubt that the commander's heart belonged to her and her alone.


	8. Tali and Liara

**And here we have the clear winner of my little poll: Tali. Hope you enjoy it and keep an eye out for the last chapter; I've got something special planned.**

* * *

"She's going to kill me."

Tali buried her helmeted head in her hands, groaning despondently while from behind the observation lounge's bar, Garrus refused to take her concerns seriously.

"Oh, look on the bright side," the turian quipped, pouring himself a drink. "Maybe she'll just take an eye. I lost one and I get by all right."

"You weren't there," the quarian complained, "When we fought the Shadow Broker's agents. She's changed. And now Shepard's going to get back together with her, and she'll tell Liara what we did, and then I'll get killed."

"Hey, now," Garrus reassured her, his tone turning a bit more serious in response to his friend's evident distress, "Even if Liara really was that angry, you know Shepard won't let her hurt you."

"She wouldn't have to know about it. Liara's the Shadow Broker now. She could arrange something. Anything really. A sniper. Poison. Varren. Poison varren with sniper rifles."

Garrus sighed even as he tried to suppress a laugh. "If you're really that worried, you should go and talk to Liara first. Head it off at the pass and all that."

Tali swallowed hard. The thought of facing Liara right now scared her, but what choice did she have? She couldn't live with this hanging over her head forever.

* * *

Tali steeled herself as she walked into the Shadow Broker's cavernous office. The gloomy ship was a far cry from the upscale building her old teammate had worked in on Ilium, and the dim lighting and still-fresh metal scarring from the battle against the old Broker wasn't exactly making the quarian feel more comfortable.

Inside, she found Liara waiting behind her massive desk, the asari looking up from her screens at the sound of Tali's footsteps. "Tali," the Shadow Broker said, her voice worryingly hard, "It's good that you came. We certainly have a great deal to discuss."

"Uh, sure, definitely," the engineer stammered, trying her best to steady her voice. She wasn't exactly reassured by Liara's tone but panicking wasn't going to help anything. "What did you want to talk about?"

"About us." Tali nearly jumped out of her suit as from behind a bank of monitors, Commander Shepard stepped out. The Spectre was wearing a dark blue uniform and a smile on her pretty, freckled face. At first the quarian was relieved to see her, confidant that Shepard wouldn't let Liara hurt her, but as she noticed the devilish aspect to the grin her commander bore, a fresh twinge of uncertainty hit her hard.

"Liara knows," Shepard informed Tali. "I told her, and even if I hadn't, it's not exactly easy to keep secrets from her these days."

Tali's eyes went back to Liara. The asari was already staring at her, her gaze unsettling and for a single, frightened instant, she considered making a run for it. Before she could make a fool of herself though, Liara's voice softened. "You should have talked to me," she told the other two women. "Both of you."

"I know," Shepard said rather sheepishly. "I already told you how very, very sorry I was about that."

Liara couldn't keep a tiny smile from the edges of her mouth. "You have certainly been working hard to demonstrate your sincerity," she told the commander, "But I was speaking for Tali's benefit. You were embarrassed. She was selfish."

"Selfish?", Tali asked, trying to keep up with Liara but at least starting to feel more confidant that she wasn't going to be killed.

"Indeed," the asari replied, "Selfish. When you found out what had been done to Shepard, you should have come to me instead of trying to keep her all to yourself. I was left here all alone while you two were having your fun back on the _Normandy_."

"I didn't mean to do it," Tali sputtered, "I mean I'm sorry about doing it. Maybe I could make it up to you somehow?"

"That's what I've been doing the last couple of days," Shepard grinned and Tali was reassured by the glint in her eyes that it hadn't been an entirely unpleasant task.

Liara got up from behind her desk and walked towards the quarian. "You are a very dear friend, Tali," she told her, "And I am not unreasonable about sharing. However, if you're interested in such an arrangement, I will need a show of your remorse first. That is, if you are interested. Otherwise, you can leave here and we will not speak of this again." She ran her hand over the outside of the engineer's helmet and even through the hard shell, Tali felt a flush of heat at her touch. "Of course," Liara added, "I suspect I already know what your answer will be. After all, I now have access to your extranet download history."

Tali felt the skin on her face turning a darker shade of purple. Prior to her affair with Shepard, years of sexual deprivation had left her one frustrated engineer, and her impressive collection of vids included quite a number featuring quarians and asari together.

"You're still taking your immunity boosters, right?", Shepard asked suggestively.

"I am," Tali acknowledged perhaps a bit too quickly before looking back to Liara, "And um, I think I could be interested."

"Wonderful," the asari replied, smiling with greater warmth now as she took Tali's gloved hand in her own. "Come, I think we will all be more comfortable in my bedroom."

* * *

Liara led them through several of the ship's twisting corridors until they arrived at the sparse sleeping quarters that had once belonged to the previous Shadow Broker and closing the door behind them, she gestured to the huge bed that was a now-convenient legacy of its previous occupant's size. "Please get comfortable," she told Tali.

The quarian did as she was told, lying down on the bed while Shepard asked, "What about me?"

"You can have a seat over there," Liara told the commander, indicating the single chair in one corner of the room. "I think you've had entirely enough fun already." Shepard gave her a disappointed look and Liara reassured her, "Not to worry, dear. You'll get your turn eventually." She leaned over and gave Shepard a kiss. "You know I love you too much to leave you out forever."

From the bed, Tali could see the first stirrings of Shepard's erection against her pants at those words and she smiled to herself. The new Liara might be a bit intimidating but the quarian couldn't deny that she was also incredibly hot.

As Liara walked over to the dresser by the bed, Tali activated the releases on her suit, removing the pieces rapidly while Liara rummaged through a drawer. The Shadow Broker took something out before turning around to have a look at the now-naked quarian. "Shepard was right," she purred seductively, "You really are quite stunning."

Tali blushed once more, a pretty blush spreading across her shiny purple skin and it only deepened when she noticed what Liara had taken out of the drawer. In the asari's hand was a fairly lengthy dildo, the toy a slightly darker shade of blue then her friend's skin.

"It is a wearable sensory-transmission model," Liara explained, "An item I know you're familiar with from your search histories."

At this rate, Tali was convinced her whole body was going to turn dark purple. "I, uh, am. Those are pretty expensive."

"Well, I was optimistic you would accept my proposal. And thanks to my new position, quite wealthy. Still, I don't think we're quite ready for this yet. I just wanted to have it close at hand."

The still-clothed asari lay down on the bed next to Tali, starting to explore her slim body with her hands. The quarian's skin was smooth, a sleek texture that Liara found quite pleasant to touch. It was also just as sensitive as Shepard had told her, and as she ran her hands over the swell of the engineer's small breasts, Tali whimpered softly.

"Does that feel good?", Liara asked teasingly, brushing the pad of her thumb over a hard, purple nipple. " I do not have the most extensive range of experience, but Shepard always seemed to enjoy it when I did this, didn't you, love?"

From her chair, the Spectre mumbled something in the affirmative, trying not to choke on her own saliva, and when Tali moaned out a "Yes," as well, Liara bent down, flicking her small tongue over the hard bud. She sucked gently on it, and Tali's back arched as one of her hands clutched at the ridges of the asari's crest. She'd heard they were sensitive and the moan around her breast as she stroked its folds seemed to confirm it. Liara's other hand began making its way down her body and Tali unconsciously spread her legs, hungry for more stimulation. The asari however seemed in no rush to accommodate her, her fingers instead teasing along Tali's sensitive inner thighs but not moving all the way up to their junction.

"Please," the engineer whimpered, "Touch me."

"Now, now," Liara chided her, "I waited. So can you."

Her fingers curved just outside of Tali's pussy, running tantalizingly through the thin, sticky liquid that was leaking out of it. The quarian's hips shifted and her legs started to close as she tried to increase the contact, but instead Liara pulled away. "Not yet. I thought you were sorry about your selfishness."

Tali bit her lip and murmured, "I am."

"I am pleased to hear that." She stroked the quarian's forehead with her other hand. "Why don't you show me just how sorry?"

Reluctantly moving out of Liara's embrace, Tali started to remove her friend's clothes and soon, the asari's white coat and pants, dark blue undershirt, and black panties were in a small pile on the floor at the foot of the bed. Liara was truly beautiful the quarian thought, all soft curves and lovely blue skin, and while Tali starred at her, the Shadow Broker caught her lips for a long, lingering kiss. She tasted like warm sugar and as Tali moaned helplessly into her mouth, Liara heard a strangled sound escape from Shepard. Over on the chair, the Spectre had unbuttoned her pants and shoved one hand down them to rub her throbbing erection while the other worked its way under her shirt, massaging her own breast.

Liara broke the kiss, turning towards her commander. "Apparently, Tali isn't the only impatient one," she noted disapprovingly. "Take off your clothing if you're feeling constrained but please see if you can't wait a little longer for your satisfaction."

Reluctantly Shepard stopped touching herself and as she stripped off her uniform, Liara addressed Tali once again. "As for you," she told the quarian, "Perhaps you'd like to get to work."

Replying without words, Tali started kissing her way over Liara's gorgeous body, and as she nipped at her neck, her controlling persona started to slip a little, the asari allowing herself to properly enjoy the pleasure she was being given. The quarian wasn't as practiced as Shepard, but she was wonderfully enthusiastic, sucking on her breasts, kissing her chest, and running her long, dexterous fingers over the swell of her ass with abandon.

Liara needed more and tangling her fingers in the quarian's short, black hair, she urged her to go lower. Tali complied, kissing down her stomach and lavishing attention on the smooth skin there before getting to her azure. The asari's inner scales were swollen with lust and Tali licked over them before dipping inside to taste her friend's sweet flavor. Liara gasped as Tali's tongue entered her, and she let the quarian make several more strokes there before guiding her head back up to the hard point of her prominent clitoris.

"Focus on that," she instructed the engineer and as Tali began to suck on her swollen clit, she looked back over to Shepard. The lovely Spectre was nude now, her skin flushed, her erection pulsing in the warm air of the cabin, and her green eyes fixed desperately on the other women.

"Please," she begged the archeologist. "You two look incredible…"

"Just be patient a little while longer," Liara urged her lover. Pushing Tali's head aside, she retrieved the dildo from the side of the bed where she'd left it. The asari was wonderfully wet now and the short head of the toy slid easily inside her soaking azure. She activated the sense-transmitting function and as Tali watched hungrily, the Shadow Broker ran a hand up and down the shaft, enjoying the pleasant pulses that it sent directly to her clit. She'd only tried it out alone and she was eager to give the toy a more thorough work-out.

The quarian spread her legs once more, and this time, Liara didn't disappoint her. Crawling in-between them, she lined up the head of her artificial cock with her friend's pussy and gently began easing herself inside. Shepard had warned her Tali was tight, but this was even better than she had imagined, and as the toy transmitted the sensations to her clit, the asari had to pause lest she lose control too soon.

She wasn't used to this kind of pleasure and as Tali began pushing back against her groin, trying to take her deeper, the Shadow Broker found it difficult to restrain herself. Instead, she gripped the quarian's ample hips and starting to thrust. Tali whimpered and from the other side of the room, Liara heard a chocked noise coming from her commander's throat. The sound of the human's desire was too much for her. She kept fucking Tali as best she could, but she knew that it was only a matter of time before she fell over, and she reached out with her thoughts, wanting to reward her friend by letting her share her climax.

Tali wasn't sure what was happening at first, but as her confused mind let Liara in, she gasped with delight. She had never experienced anything like the meld before. The already-overwhelming sense of fullness from the dildo combined with the pressure Liara was feeling to overwhelm her immediately. She screamed, her climax racing ahead of Liara's own imminent one and ripping through her sensitive body even as she felt the Shadow Broker join her, moaning out, "Goddess, yes," as she came.

Watching Liara go rigid as she buried herself as deeply as she could inside Tali, Shepard gasped, her dick pulsing and sending a little spurt of her fluids down the shaft at the unbelievably erotic tableau in front of her. It took every ounce of strength she could muster not to stroke herself over the edge in spite of Liara's instructions, only the thought of something better to come giving her the strength to resist.

Liara forced herself to rise up off of Tali, looking over once more at Shepard. Her beloved's breathing was sharp, her need intense, and Liara decided she had made her wait long enough for relief. Brushing an affectionate hand over the panting quarian's cheek, she purred, "Wasn't she such a good girl, Shepard?" The Spectre nodded, and Liara added, "And so were you, at least eventually. Don't you think she deserves a reward for her patience, Tali?"

"Definitely." Tali had never seen Shepard look so desperate, not even on the vid with Kasumi, and she couldn't help but pity her commander. "What do you think we should do for her?"

"Anything," Shepard pleaded, her voice ragged, "I'm so close."

Liara ran a finger down her own body, teasing her still-hard nipple. "I was considering letting you fuck me, but I think you might need a little help to last long enough for that." Shepard couldn't deny Liara's words and the asari motioned for her to come over to the bed and lie down there. Once she had, her lover leaned in for a brief kiss, tasting the desperation on her lips before she motioned to Tali, asking, "Why don't you go ahead and give her some relief?"

A gleam appeared in the quarian's yellow eyes at the suggestion and she crawled between the commander's legs, wrapping her long fingers around the thick shaft she found there. Shepard nearly jumped off of the bed at the contact, but the Shadow Broker caught her, kissing her lover deeply to settle her down. The commander moaned into her mouth, and even while she continued their embrace, Liara began to stroke her breasts. She loved Shepard deeply, and even understood what she'd done with Tali, but she'd been hurt by her exclusion all the same. She'd needed the reassurance of control, and of knowing that both the commander and Tali were willing to go the extra mile for her, but now that she'd had it, she wanted to thank her lovers properly.

Shepard groaned with pleasure as Tali bent down, her thin lips enveloping the top of her cock. The quarian's tongue made its way down the shaft while she sucked on the head and the commander knew that Liara was right, that she was too turned on to hold back for very long. Trying to distract herself, she reached down, finding the shaft of Liara's faux cock between her legs. It was still slippery with Tali's juices and her hand slid easily up and down its length.

Liara jumped at Shepard's touch. She hadn't thought to turn off the sensory-transmitting function and she loved the feeling of her commander's thumb brushing over her length. "So good," she whispered to her, "Don't stop. No matter what."

Shepard did her best to comply, but Tali was making it very difficult. The quarian's head was bobbing up and down over her erection even as her hand pumped the base. With her free hand, she brushed the engineer's hair affectionately, looking into her bright eyes, and murmured, "That's wonderful, Tali." The quarian's purred with pride around her cock, and seconds later Shepard warned her, "Fuck, you feel amazing, I'm gonna…"

At her words, Tali pulled off of Shepard's erection, not wanting to swallow too much of her fluid, but her hand kept stroking and within moments, she felt the Spectre stiffen in her grasp. Shots of her sticky release flew out, pouring down Tali's hand and streaking up to cover her bare breasts.

Watching her commander climax, Liara was overcome with a powerful desire to claim her share, and she bent her mouth towards the spurting head. The next shot splattered across her lips before she could capture it, but once she did, the asari began greedily swallowing down the rest of Shepard's massive orgasm.

The commander could only lie back and gasp as she pulsed over and over into Liara's mouth. The sight of her two lovers together had driven her nearly mad with lust and she'd never needed a climax as badly as this one. Still, she remembered Liara's request and even as she kept coming, her hand didn't stop gliding up and down the asari's shaft. She was definitely encouraged by the pleasant murmurs around her cock that that elicited, and when Liara finally pulled her mouth away from Shepard's flagging erection, her blue eyes were dark with lust.

"Goddess, Shepard," she panted, licking her lips clean of Shepard's release, "I need you now."

"I think we can handle that," Shepard told the asari, enjoying the sight of lover being the one who's desire was getting the best of her. Tali crawled up behind Liara, her long fingers wrapping around her to caress the asari's breasts, stroking the hard blue nipples there while her tongue licked the back of her crest. Shepard, meanwhile, was kissing her face, her strong hands running over Liara's thighs and teasing the shaft between her legs.

"So," she whispered seductively, "You said you wanted me to fuck you, but I thought you might want to try fucking me instead." Liara's eyes widened at the suggestion, and Shepard continued, "It felt good when you put your fingers in me yesterday. This could be even better."

"Please, yes," Liara panted as Shepard's grip tightened around her shaft. Her first climax hadn't been enough to satisfy her and now the thought of being buried inside her lover was enough to make her almost frantically eager.

"What about me?", Tali asked, her own desire inflamed by the feeling of Liara's warm skin under her hands.

"That's the beauty of it," Shepard told her, "While she takes me, I can still fuck you."

"You always were good at coming up with a plan," Tali said playfully as Shepard guided Liara to lie back against the pillows at the head of the bed. The commander followed, moving on top of Liara and rubbing her ass against the length of Liara's toy. The asari whimpered with need, and Shepard lifted up her hips so that her lover could slide into her. Even before her change, she'd usually preferred to be the one doing the fucking, but it wasn't a hard and fast rule, and tonight, this felt right. Liara needed to know she'd do anything for her, and she trusted to asari to make it good for her as well.

As Shepard lowered herself onto her shaft, Liara's hands went to the human's hips, holding on desperately as the feel of her lover's tight, wet pussy was transmitted straight to her clit. When she'd bought the toy, it had been Tali she'd had in mind but this, the feeling of Shepard giving herself over to her was intoxicating. The commander seemed to be enjoying it as well, given the impressive force her erection had returned with, and Liara reached around to stroke it while she made her first few thrusts. "Do you like that, love?", the asari asked lustily, running her thumb over the slippery head. "Having me deep inside you?"

"Jesus, yes, sweetheart," Shepard murmured, "You feel so good there. You feel so good everywhere you're touching me."

The commander began pushing back against Liara's thrusts and the asari turned back to Tali. "Go ahead," Liara told her friend, stopping her movement temporarily to make it easier for her to mount Shepard.

Tali turned around, giving Shepard a nice view of her ample ass as she lowered herself onto the human woman's hard shaft. After the fucking Liara had given her, it wasn't quite as difficult for her to take her the Spectre's length into her and she relished the feeling of being filled by her commander once again.

Once she was fully sheathed in Tali's pussy, Shepard began thrusting even as Liara started to do the same. Her own channel wasn't quite as sensitive as it had been before Cerberus rewired her, but it still responded nicely to the feeling of Liara's toy inside it. The asari was kissing the side of her neck as she fucked her, her hands rubbing her breasts even while Tali's long fingers ran down the legs she was holding onto for dear life. The combination of sensations was unlike any she'd had before and only her recent, intense climax was enough to keep her from coming before either of her partners could find their own pleasure.

As best she could, the Spectre angled her penetration, trying to hit Tali's internal nerve center, and after a few strokes, she found her mark. The quarian began thrashing above her, her cries becoming frantic with each powerful thrust that hit her clit. From this angle, the commander was able to go so deep inside her, and after a few minutes, Tali couldn't take any more, bucking and screaming as her climax started to overtake her.

Watching Tali come, Liara's own arousal started to peak as well. Shepard's pussy was squeezing her shaft so tightly, the toy stimulating her azure wonderfully, and her eyes became black with need as she clutched onto the Spectre's thoughts, her mind pleading for the meld. The commander let her in and as the transmitted sensations doubled, the love and pleasure they were sharing pushed the asari into a powerful orgasm. She felt Shepard collapsing with her, the human pulling out of Tali's spasming pussy an instant before she lost control completely.

Even without the warmth of Tali's sex gripping her, the stimulation she was receiving from Liara's penetration and the shared sensations of the meld amplified her climax to amazing heights. She erupted with a powerful cry, ropes of her come shooting out to paint clear, sticky trails on the quarian's soft ass and lower back. Liara stiffened as well, her toy buried inside Shepard as she clutched the human close to her, nuzzling her back while her own release dripped down her thighs and onto the sheets.

* * *

The three lovers disentangled in sequence, Tali first rolling off Shepard's body and onto the bed before the commander pulled up off of Liara and landed on her other side. The two women surrounded the Shadow Broker, planting soft kisses on her still-sensitive skin. "So," Shepard purred, "Do you think we've apologized enough now, sweetheart?"

"Mm, I think that may have been adequate," Liara told them, the maiden failing to keep a broad smile from covering her face. She was both thoroughly satisfied as well as pleased that Shepard didn't seem to think she'd pushed them too hard, and she added playfully, "I trust that you two have learned your lesson now."

"Learned my lesson?", Tali replied with a laugh. "Ancestors, no! I was thinking of what else I might need to apologize for."

Liara leaned over to give her friend a kiss before turning back to bestow a lengthier one on her commander. "Tell me what you come up with," she told Tali, "If a further lesson is in order, I think I can oblige."


End file.
